Where the Lonely Ones Roam
by RealLuvAlways
Summary: What if Caroline is turned the night before her 18th birthday, and instead of having Stefan to turn to, she gets a bit of a pep talk from a certain hybrid with a devilish smile.
1. Where the Lonely Ones Roam

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Summary: What if Caroline is turned the night before her 18th birthday, and instead of having Stefan to turn to, she gets a bit of a pep talk from a certain hybrid with a devilish smile.

A/N: There are a few inconsistencies I've chosen to overlook in writing this. Much of that has to do with the altered timeline. Since in my story Caroline's turning (beginning of season 2) and her 18th birthday (middle of season 3) occur at the same time, there is a huge chunk of time that is essentially erased and re-written. Point being, while the characters reactions and some plotlines may intersect, this story is AU in nature. Hope you like it…

Where the Lonely Ones Roam

…_**Won't you come out**_

_**We could paint the town red**_

_**Kill a little time**_

_**You can sleep when you're dead**_

_**Cause it isn't over yet**_

_**Get it out of your head…**_

"I'm a monster..." I cry out for what seems like the millionth time today, my mother's favorite vase shattering against the fireplace almost simultaneously. I move toward the pile of broken glass, not noticing the sliver of sunlight peeking through the blinds. It sets my skin on fire in an instant, and I can feel the pain radiating over my body as I shield my face and pull the curtains shut. I want to run, scream, hide...anything to take my mind off of what is happening to me, but I can't. It's like I'm frozen in place, paralyzed by the fear of what I've become...what I've lost. I'm not Caroline Forbes, Mystic Fall's golden child, anymore. Brilliant, beautiful – albeit slightly neurotic – cheerleading captain Caroline Forbes ceases to exist. She is gone. I am gone.

I can feel the tears pooling behind my eyes, waiting for me to open the floodgates, waiting for me to give in...to give up. Under normal circumstances, I assure you I would never surrender, at least not without a damn good fight. Sadly, though, nothing about this situation is normal. No, normal was thrown out the window a few hundred miles ago when I woke up this morning with gross veiny eyes, fangs and an insatiable urge for human blood! Gross!

"Oh my gosh," I gasp, remembering the sickly sweet taste of blood and the mortified look on that poor nurse's face as I drained every last bit of blood from her lifeless body. "I'm a murderer," I tell myself, and before I know it I'm sliding down the wall in defeat, hugging my knees to my body as if doing so will make it all go away.

…

There is a knock at the door, and I pull my head up off the floor. "Go away," I grumble, trying to ignore the intrusion. "I'm not in the mood for company!" The knocking stops momentarily, and I foolishly assume I'm in the clear. And then it's back, and I'm immediately chiding myself for being so gullible. "Damnit," I curse under my breath when he sees me.

It's dark outside, but with my new vampire senses I'm able to make out even the tiniest of details. _Score 1 for Team Vampire_, I think to myself before taking another look. He's tall – maybe 6'1" or so with broad, muscular shoulders and curly, dark blonde hair. I tilt my head and scrunch up my nose, studying his features and trying desperately to put a name to his face. Despite my best efforts, I come up short. I don't recognize him at all, which is very odd. I know for a fact I would remember if I'd seen him before. Trust me. The man standing on my doorstep is not the kind of man you go forgetting.

"Are you going to invite me in, sweetheart?" I hear him ask, his British accent undeniable. "Or must I beg?"

It isn't until I see the massive smirk on his face that I notice I'm gaping. I recover quickly, and replace the open-mouthed stare with a hard-nosed glare. "Well, that depends, are you here to kill me?" I ask defiantly, but a part of me is secretly hoping he is here to end me. At least then I'd have something nice to look at before it all does black.

"On your birthday?" He lets out a soft chuckle and responds somewhat disappointedly. "Do you really think that low of me?"

"I don't think _anything_ of you." I correct him. "I don't know you, remember! And how the hell do you know it's my birthday?"

"An educated guess?" He points to the "Happy 18th Birthday, Caroline" banner hanging up on the wall behind me.

"Oh, yea that..." I gulp, feeling like a gigantic ass. "Turns out I won't be needing that stupid thing after all." I look up into his eyes. He seems to read my mind, and a part of me senses that he feels my pain too. It is all too much to handle, and its then that I feel the tear slip down my cheek. Not wanting to cry in front of him, I bolt for the stairs and head to the safety of my bedroom. Only when I'm certain I'm alone do I breakdown in full-blown, heaving sobs.

…

I couldn't have been in my room for more than five minutes when he waltzes in uninvited. _How the hell did he do that?_ I can feel him approach, but I don't turn to face him. "You should leave." I warn him, frantically, knowing what happened the last time I was in a confined space with someone else. "I'm a monster..."

"Hardly," is his smug response.

"Seriously," I try again. "It's not safe for you to be around me."

To my dismay, he still doesn't move away. Instead he moves closer; I can see the shadow forming as he leans over, inspecting me like a damaged toy. I hear the shear amusement in his voice, and I realize…he is actually enjoying this.

"You really have no idea who I am, do you?" He wonders aloud, not expecting an answer but I give him one anyway.

"Duh!" I shout in frustration. "We've covered this already; now get out of here before I do something I'm going to regret later…like drain you dry!" As soon as the words leave my tongue I'm wishing I'd kept my mouth shut. I have no clue why I am even discussing this morbid, fantasyland shit with a perfect stranger; but nonetheless, I do my best to punctuate the severity of the situation by letting out a fierce – or what I consider fierce –growl.

My theatrics only seem to add fuel his fire. He lets out a hearty laugh, as if he's never heard anything more ridiculous in his life, and scoots down next to me.

"You need to feed." He eventually explains, matter-of-factly, holding out his wrist for me to take.

I hesitate, even though I can literally feel the blood pulsing through his veins, driving me mad. I pull the covers over my head when I feel the bloodlust wash over me, trying to hide the hideous transformation taking place on my once so delicate face. _What the hell is wrong with this guy? Does he have a death wish or something?_

He seems to feel my inner turmoil and decides to push on. "You don't have to worry about hurting me, sweet Caroline; you couldn't…even if you tried. I'm a Hybrid."

"A Hy-what?" I ask. "Is that like a flying Transformer or something?"

He lifts up his eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not familiar with this Transformer creature you speak of, but I assure you I am much more powerful and dangerous than you are, my dear. I am a Hybrid – the worst kind of monster – I've got some vampire, some wolf and a good 1,000 years of wreaking havoc on this earth." He smiles, reminiscently, and for the first time I notice the depth in his eyes – a mix of emotions I can only begin to imagine. A wave of pure terror consumes me, but he breaks me out of my fear-induced coma as he slides his wrist closer and grazes my cheek. "More importantly," he imparts on me, "you will not survive the night without blood."

The pain in my throat builds, burning hotter and hotter the closer his wrist comes to my mouth. My newly formed fangs slip out with a menacing force, and I cup my mouth in embarrassment. It provides enough distraction that I can pull my thoughts away from the blood in front of me and quickly shove my face into the pillow next to me.

"What's the point?" I whimper into the pillow. "I _should_ be dead right now."

"And I could let you…" He counters. "Die, that is, if that's what you want, if you really believe your existence has no meaning." He pauses, waiting for some sort of reaction. I tilt my head to the side, slightly, so that I have one eye on him. He continues after brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret: there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music, _genuine beauty_…and you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

I don't know which part of his little speech makes the difference. Altogether, it is probably the sweetest thing any man has ever spoken to me, which is depressing in its own right considering the man in question has no ties to me, no motivation that I know of to share such intimate details. I realize then that in my weakest, darkest moment it's not my mother or father, not my boyfriend, nor either of my two best girlfriends sitting by my side, but a perfect stranger…him. It crushes me to admit that, but I am grateful. I'm grateful that tonight I can fall asleep with the comfort of knowing someone still cares.

With sleepy eyes, I lift my head and ask one last question. "What's your name?"

"Klaus." He answers softly, releasing his wrist from my mouth and wiping the remnants of his blood from my lips with an ancient looking handkerchief.

"Klaus." I repeat the name to myself, trying to burn it into memory before dozing off. If I never see this man again, at least I'll have that.

…

Lyrics are from "Where the Lonely Ones Roam" by Digital Daggers.

A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this story a one-shot or continue on. I feel like I'm cheating on my other two stories that I've pitifully dragged on for too long. But the inspiration and motivation just aren't in the right place with either of them right now – probably because I've got Klaroline on the brain lately! So anyways, let me know what you think. I already have a few chapters written, but we'll see.

And for those of you who are missing bad-ass Klaus, fear not…he is in there.


	2. I Surrender

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. I had a lot of fun with this one. Let me know what you think. Things really start to heat up in chapter 3.

Where the Lonely Ones Roam – I Surrender

…_**Secret, hidden underneath it, **_

_**Trying hard to keep it**_

_**Safely out of reach.**_

_**Creeping, I can feel it breathing,**_

_**Calling to the surface,**_

_**Finally in my dreams…**_

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. The sun is shining brightly in the distance, illuminating my room through its two large bay windows. I feel ready to take on the world, and for a moment I forget everything that has happened over the last 48 hours. But then, it all comes rushing back: the mayor dying, the car accident with Matt and Tyler, Tyler's eyes, almost dying, getting smothered by that Elena look-a-like, waking up with fangs, killing that poor nurse, burning from the sunlight…and Klaus.

That is when I see it sitting on my nightstand, a black velvet box with a single white ribbon tied around it. My first instinct is to reach out for it, but I know better. My sunny old friend has turned against me, tossing 17 good and faithful years away. After yesterday's debacle, I won't make that mistake again. After all, I'm the one who always says, "Fool me once, shame on you…fool me twice, shame on me." Now if only I could apply that philosophy to my relationships, but that is beside the point.

I'm about to surrender, wrap a blanket around myself and risk the torture of burning alive when I hear someone's footsteps approaching.

"Allow me," the man from last night, Klaus, offers. He takes me off guard and is standing in front of me, arms out-stretched, box in hand before I can blink twice. "Well don't you look ravishing this morning? Moonlight really does you no justice. My blood will offer you some protection, but for how long I do not know. We'll have to find a more permanent remedy your current predicament."

_What the hell is he still doing here? And what is he blabbering on about…his blood, sun? God he is sexy! Why is he being so nice? What does he really want from me? Did he really just say I look ravishing? Do people even use that term anymore? God he is sexy! _

My thoughts continue to race through my mind a million miles per second. There are so many unanswered questions that I want to ask, that I _need_ to ask, but instead I just swallow hard and reach for the box.

I close my eyes and open the box slowly, trying to savor the moment. This was the only birthday gift I was going to get this year, maybe ever, might as well take my time…make it last. The suspense starts to boil over, and I steal a glance at the contents. "Holy hell," I gasp, examining the intricate detailing on the silver plated, diamond – yes, diamond, not that cubic zirconia shit – bracelet, which I now hold in my hands. _It is incredible…must have cost a fortune_, I think.

I continue eyeing the bracelet intently, shifting my gaze onto Klaus periodically, hoping to decipher his true intentions. This is the kind of gift you expect from a lover – a very wealthy and generous lover at that. I'm not even sure someone of Tyler's pedigree and family fortune would be able to afford something as impressive as this. And knowing Tyler, he sure as hell wouldn't be handing out extravagant gifts like this without getting something back in return – if you know what I mean…wink, wink, nudge nudge.

I find the whole situation makes me feel slightly dirty inside, like I'm agreeing to be his indentured sex servant for all of eternity. While I imagine that arrangement wouldn't be all that bad, I know it isn't right. Unfortunately, no matter how beautiful it is – and believe me when I say it is divine – I can't accept it.

"Is it not to your taste?" He asks as I force myself to put the bracelet back into the box and gently shut it.

"Are you high?" I ask in amazement, quickly regretting my words when I see the look in his eyes. "What I mean is that a woman would have to be a fool not to love it," I try to back-peddle, shaking my head in disbelief. "Trust me, that is definitely not the issue."

"Then what is it?" He probes further. "I picked it out specifically with you in mind."

_No, no, no._ I mentally scold myself. _Do not let his sweet and innocent face fool you. No gift is free! There is always a catch_.

"It's just too much. I hardly know you." I say finally, trying to present my case objectively. "And, and…there are like 1,000 diamonds in that thing!" Okay, so much for being objective, but seriously, can you blame me?

"1,000. Yes." He confirms without hesitation. "One for each birthday I promised you. It's really not so extravagant when you look at it that way; quite pitiful really."

Before I can say anything in return – not like I would have anyway, I was pretty much rendered speechless – there is a ringing sound coming from the pocket of his jeans. "Sistah," he answers, dramatically. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He moves toward the door turning around to apologize before exiting. "Please excuse me, darling," he says cupping the phone so that the person on the other line wouldn't be able to hear. "She can be a real brat if she doesn't get my full attention." He grins widely, knowing full well that his words would be received.

I can hear the woman's voice on the other end denying his accusation vehemently. This must have played out exactly as he'd expected. "Over a thousand years of existence proves otherwise," he teases her right back and then disappears down the steps, out of my hearing range.

I find myself laughing at their silly banter even after he is gone, and it makes me wonder what it would be like to have a sister, or a brother for that matter. I try to imagine what his sister might be like in real life, and I automatically assume she must be drop-dead gorgeous. She's related to Klaus after all. I open up the box again and drape the bracelet across my wrist. I know I shouldn't accept the gift, I do, but I can't help but feel powerful with it on.

_Oh what the hell, you only live once, right?_ I attempt to rationalize, snapping the clasp shut. I take another look at the bracelet glistening on my wrist – my wrist – and I start to laugh uncontrollably at the irony of it all.

…_**Sweet despair feel you devour me.**_

_**Silently, Oh won't you carry me.**_

_**Home…**_

…

Lyrics are from "I Surrender," by Digital Daggers.

A/N: So there it is. Not too much – okay no evil Klaus yet, but he's coming. I swear. The story is told from Caroline's perspective, so she's just simply in the dark right now. Hope you like it…please review!


	3. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: Still borrowing…don't own anything.

A/N: I realized from a few reviews that there are things left in the air in terms of motive, what's gone down in the timeline already, what hasn't etc. The major one that will hopefully help to clear things up – and more will begin to unfold through the story – is that Klaus is a Hybrid, because he was able to find a way to break the curse using Katerina's blood – in a similar situation to Elena's, only it was Elijah (who was in love with her) and a witch that "bring her back to life" after the sacrifice. He cannot make his hybrids because Katerina survived (and then escaped and was turned to prevent him from using her blood). He's been hunting her down ever since and blames Elijah for betraying him. His being in MF now is a two-fer, killing Katerina once and for all, and securing Elena's blood so that he can create his army. Also, for right now assume that nothing beyond season 1 has actually occurred in MF (so, Tyler is still human, hasn't triggered the curse, Stefan is still mopey mc-moperton, etc.) Hope that helps. If you have any specific questions feel free to PM me or leave a review and I'll make sure to answer if I can without ruining the story! Enjoy! Review! Muah!

Where the Lonely Ones Roam – Bittersweet

_**I've been carryin' this old luggage,  
>and it's been really buggin' me.<br>So when you called to see me,  
>I couldn't believe it,<br>Could it really be?**_

"Ah there you are, love." He welcomes me from where he's sitting on the couch… _my_ couch. By the looks of things he's settled right in – legs stretched out on the ottoman, hands pulled back behind his neck. Yes, he's looking quite comfortable in his borrowed surroundings.

_Does he think he's moved in already? Jeez. Isn't he supposed to court me before we move in together…at the very least he should have the decency to take me on a date first! So much for old-time values and chivalry; apparently that died alone with the plague._

"Great news," he says enthusiastically, greeting me at the bottom of the staircase. He grabs me by the waist and starts twirling me around before I can take the last step. "_We_ are going to a ball tonight!"

He sets me down and looks at me expectantly. I groan at the thought of mingling with people in my town. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted him to take me out. Seriously, it is enough torture as a human. As a vampire, I'll have to concentrate not only on being polite, but also on not ripping their throats out. Ugh. There is no way I'm ready for that. And besides, what will the townspeople think when I show up with some strange man on my arm? That might raise some suspicions. I am, as far as they know, supposed to be a) recovering from a traumatic accident in which I almost died and b) dating Matt Donovan!

I respond with the first thing that comes to mind, poking him in the middle of his chest to stress my point. "By _we_, I can only assume that you mean _you_. As in, _you_ are going to a ball tonight, not _we_, because I most certainly am not going anywhere,_ mister_." He is having none of it, and I don't think he took too kindly to me calling him mister.

"You _will_ go to the ball with me tonight, whether you like it or not! I will have no more of this incessant moping! Do you hear me?" He shouts at me in a tone I haven't experienced thus far. His eyes turn dark as he reaches for my finger, which seems to be permanently fused to his chest. I start to get the feeling that I'm in over my head, frantically locating exits and plotting my next move. "As for that pesky little finger of yours…do not mistake my kindness for weakness. I suggest you think twice the next time you feel the need to poke someone. I will not hesitate to rip it off if it happens again."

…_**You need to feel forgiveness,  
>I need to feel resentment,<br>Running down the drain.  
>This bruising chain I've carried,<br>Is the pain that I am burying Today…**_

I stand motionless for a second, trying to regain my bearings as I listen to him walk off mumbling to himself about how this town is such a buzzkill. I feel as though I was just scolded by my dad. _Bi-polar much?_ _I'd say so._

He turns back to look at me. His eyes are back to their normal cerulean shade, but there is an obviously sinister glint behind them. "And call that useless boyfriend of yours…" He instructs nonchalantly. "My sister will need a date."

"Over my dead body!" I snarl back at him, stomping my heel on the floor to get his attention. _Who does he think he is?_

Matt despite his faults – the largest being his inability to see past Elena, gee sound familiar – has a good heart. He's kind and innocent, and he doesn't deserve to be dragged into all this nonsense. As much as I want him here now, as much as it kills me to think that he hasn't come by or even called to check on me, it's for the best. Really, if I ever hurt Matt…no, I won't even think about it. There is absolutely no way I'm going to call and lure him into the wolf's den. Besides, I'm not going to hand over my boyfriend to an evil-blood slut, just because her evil-blood twin tells me to. _Who does he think he is? Or better yet, who does he think I am?_

…

Lyrics are from the song "Bittersweet," by Plumb.

A/N: Okay, so yea we're going to the Masquerade Ball…whoooo! I hope the layers of Klaus that are slowly showing are working. It's been hard to capture the right balance, since at this point Caroline hasn't really seen his true colors – and he's had no reason to be "disappointed" in her. Let me know what you think…are you excited to start mixing it up with the other characters?


	4. Remain Nameless

Disclaimer: Still borrowing…don't own anything.

A/N: Ok here goes chapter 4...I have to give special thanks to those who have reviewed and favorited this story. Seeing those make my day and help me to keep bettering my writing.

Where the Lonely Ones Roam – Remain Nameless

_**...I was born in a big gray cloud  
>Screaming out a love song<br>All the broken chords and unnamed cries  
>What a place to come from<br>I wish to remain nameless  
>And live without shame<br>'Cause what's in a name...**_

_**...Oh, I still remain the same...  
><strong>_

It doesn't take long. Like an abusive boyfriend, Klaus naturally apologizes for losing his temper once he's "cooled off." He assures me that if _everyone _cooperates, no one will get hurt, especially Matt. Though I can definitely sense some general dissent in matters relating to my "human companion," as he calls him, Klaus gives me his word. According to him, that is all the assurance I need; apparently, he always keeps up his end of the bargain. I'm not sure if I buy it – my mom has booked enough manipulating, wife-beating scumbags in my lifetime for me to see the warning signs – but I don't have much choice in the matter.

_Ugh. It's always the charming ones…always!_ I feel like an absolute fool for blindly thinking he might be different. Did he not say that he was a dangerous monster? It really doesn't get much clearer than that! _Stupid, stupid Caroline!_

"Where is my mother?" I eventually find the courage to ask him. He appears to be in a much better mood, having found my father's old liquor cabinet. "I mean, granted she's never been up for mother of the year, but this is long even for her."

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when you were going to ask about your dear mother's whereabouts." He looks up at me with that smirk of his, and I just want to smack it right off his sexy face! He seems to know exactly what I'm thinking. How someone can be so diabolically deranged that they literally feed off of other people's fear and distress is beyond me. Klaus, yea, he's got some serious issues I decide – mommy, daddy or both, I don't know. A part of me wonders if maybe, just maybe, that is what is behind this whole 1,000 year evil tirade he seems to be on so hard. I can't help but feel bad for him in a way.

"Let's just say the Sheriff and I had a little chat earlier this week." He explains coldly, stirring the contents of his whisky in an eerily repetitive motion. I narrow my eyes onto him, watching intently to understand his angle. He doesn't seem hostile toward my mother – I suppose I can be relieved at that – but even I'm not foolish enough not to see there is something bigger going on. I continue glaring, refusing to look away, while I tap my foot impatiently. He was being evasive, and there is nothing I hate more.

"Turns out she has always wanted to vacation in Paris." He informs me, flippantly, as if that fact alone should pacify me.

"Who _doesn't_ want to vacation in Paris?" I bark out in annoyance.

"Watch your tongue," he warns, indignantly, grinding his teeth together and griping the side arms of the leather chair he was currently occupying. I force myself not to react – like you treat a petulant child who wants attention – and to my surprise this tactic seems to work. "We made a deal…she gets to see the City of Lights, and I get Mystic Falls Sheriff-free."

_**...You can call it what you want  
>You can call me anything you want<br>You can call us what you want  
>You can call me anything you want...<br>**_

My mouth drops open as I connect all the dots. If there is one thing I know about my mother – and trust me, it's not like we're the Gilmore Girls or anything – it's that she would never leave this town unannounced without securing a replacement. Well, she would never do it on her own free will at least. No. This was bad. Mystic Falls is now completely defenseless, and I'm sleeping with the enemy. Okay, so I'm not _literally_ sleeping with him, but the obvious moral dilemma remains the same. I fucked up!

"What about my friends…and Matt?" I try to focus on getting all the facts. My hands firmly placed on my hips in their patented "I mean business" mode. "Have you struck deals with all of them too? Are they off gallivanting in Barbados as we speak?"

_**...Everybody lets you down  
>In this brief hole of a town<br>What a difference of the rushing out  
>Tell me what you're running from...<strong>_

Klaus spins in my direction, causing me to take in a short breath – something I realize I no longer need to do to survive – habit I suppose. I look up to find him mere inches from my face. He's so close that I can smell the whiskey on his breath, mixed in with some undoubtedly expensive cologne and a faint woodsy scent that I've quickly come to recognize as simply "Klaus." He is studying me again like he had the night before, but I don't know what he is looking for. I'm trying desperately not to fall prey to the oddly intoxicating sensation of being near him.

"Your _friends_?" He finally drawls with a flip of his hand, traces of contempt and disgust vibrating in his voice. It breaks me out of my temporary trance. "Let me ask you this, _sweet Caroline_. Did any of your so-called friends come to check up on you in the hospital...are they lining up at your door now?"

"I don't know." I admit, lamely. It was the honest truth. Other than the first night when everyone was around, I hadn't noticed anyone coming by to check up on me – except the unfortunate visit from the smothering, murdering Elena copy-cat, which totally doesn't count – but I was unconscious through most of it. Maybe they had been by, and I just didn't know. Or, maybe they were trapped or worse…dead.

_**...I know everybody lets you down  
>I'll do the same<br>But know I'll always be around  
>This can remain the same...<strong>_

"_No_. They didn't." He snaps back angrily, before retreating back to his chair and the bottle of whiskey he'd set on the fireplace mantle earlier. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, sweetheart. But, if there is one thing I've learned over the centuries it's that friends are never what they appear to be. Humans, especially, are fickle creatures. In the end, human or not...they will disappoint you just the same."

"Why are you saying this. How do you know for sure?" I choke out, not wanting to believe that my friends could be so neglectful. "You weren't there!"

"I was around." Is all he says.

"Well that is just plain creepy. Were you stalking me? And how do I know you didn't just force my friends not to care?"

"Quite full of ourselves this afternoon, are we?" He smirks, but doesn't immediately deny my accusation. "I never touched your precious comrades, much as you may want to believe otherwise; I just so happened to be following an old," he stops momentarily as if searching for the right word and then continues, "acquaintance…Katerina Petrova. I believe you know her by her modern alias, Katherine Pierce."

All my previous concerns are thrown to the wayside with this new development, and I can't help but want to know more. "You _know_ that double-crossing, two-timing bitch who smothered me to death?" I shriek out.

"Indeed I do."

"I'll rip her heart out the second I see her!" I sneer in anticipation, resentment building with each unnecessary breath I take. If there is one person I'd like to get my hands on – you know, to test out my power – it would be _that_ skanky whore. I've heard about her – seen her picture in Damon's drawer when I went snooping once – and let me tell you, she's a real piece of work. It figures she and Klaus would have a past. Two immortal whack jobs running around playing cat and mouse. Sounds like a blast!

"Well, love, you may very well get your chance tonight." He informs me, before turning back to his whiskey and taking down its contents in one swift gulp. "That is, if you can find her before I do."

_**...Call me when you need me  
>Call me anything you want<br>Darling, believe me  
>Nothing I haven't done before...<strong>_

...

Lyrics are from "Remain Nameless," by Florence + the Machine.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Stuff will really begin to heat up in the next couple chapters when we meet Rebekah and head to the ball. Also, Caroline knows a bit more about the vampire-happenings in Mystic Falls than she does in the show when she is turned, but there are still alot of things she's kept out of the loop on. Please let me know what you think. I'm going beta-less on this one, so your input really helps me to shape the story and motivates me to keep writing – and faster. :)


	5. Dissolved Girl

Disclaimer: Still borrowing…don't own anything.

A/N: Here we go. Sorry this one took a bit longer to update. Between editing and then FF being down, I wasn't able to get it up when I wanted to. I have some great news, though…I have a beta now! So a special thanks goes out to Noelle or Secrets4theunderground as you may know her here. She's been great, and with her help this story will only get better. I did go back and make a few last minute additions, so regrettably any errors are mine. To those that have reviewed and faved – you're the best – please keep the feedback coming. And if you haven't yet, hopefully this chapter will help to inspire you. It really does make a difference! Thanks everyone! Enjoy

Where the Lonely Ones Roam–Dissolved Girl

_**...Shame, such a shame  
>I think I kinda lost myself again<br>Day, yesterday  
>Really should be leaving but I stay<br>Say, say my name  
>Need a little love to ease the pain<br>It's easy to remember when it came  
>'Cause it feels like I've been<br>I've been here before  
>You're not my saviour<br>But I still don't go…**_

__I hear church bells ringing in the distance, signaling the time; I count in my head, 1, 2, 3…7 rounds. We should be heading over to the old Lockwood Mansion shortly. As soon as Rebekah arrives, I'm told.

_Great! I cannot wait to meet the evil blood-twin!_

Matt also should be on his way, much to my chagrin, and boy is he going to be in for a surprise. I can just imagine it now: "Hi…your girlfriend is now a blood-sucking monster who will probably lose control, drain you dry and leave you to die in a gutter." Yea, I'm sure that will go over just splendidly. Maybe I'll just keep that tidbit of information to myself for now.

This whole plan though – Klaus's secret agenda, which he refuses to let me in on – is completely mental. I don't know how I got myself wrapped up in this charade in the first place. Wait, no, I do remember: Katherine…and Damon.

Since becoming vampire, memories of my time with Damon have slowly started to return, and those glimpses into the past are shocking to say the least. They definitely aren't the fairytale vampire-human love affair Stephanie Meyers writes about! So, even if he was trying to do the right thing this time by giving me his blood to heal – I can just see him now, all "look at me, Elena, I'm doing this for you" [insert creepy seductive eyes and awkward sexual tension] – he's due for a beat down just on principle, for sure. Though, now that I'm thinking about it, Elena's not much further down on my "needs some sense smacked into them" list.

I mean, seriously. We get it..._everybody loves you; it's the cross you bear, yada yada. _Cry me a fucking river! Why don't you take us all out of our misery and choose one already! But, I digress.

The annual Masquerade Ball will provide a nice backdrop for all the violence and destruction that will undoubtedly ensue. I'll give Klaus that much. It used to be my favorite event of the season, because you got to carry around colorful masks and be all incognito for the night. This year, that might really come in handy.

I'll have even more competition than usual, seeing as there will be _two_ Elena's floating around taking attention off of me. On top of that, I'll have a thousand year old vampire princess with the world at her fingertips, a vendetta for blood and _my_ boyfriend at her side. That sort of puts a wrench in things, which means I have to look even more fantastic than ever. Luckily, Caroline Forbes does not leave anything to chance; I have been preparing for this night since school started up again.

…_**Feels like something  
>That I've done before<br>I could fake it  
>But I'd still want more<br>Fade, made to fade  
>Passion's overrated anyway…<br>**_

Why I even give a rat's ass what anyone, let alone what Klaus, thinks of me…I'll never know, but I did take heed to his suggestion that I pamper myself the remainder of the afternoon. And that is exactly what I am currently doing. Relaxing. There really is no better way to ease a broken heart – aside from shopping, of course – and warm bubble baths always cheer me up.

I should suggest this foolproof remedy to Stefan. He practically wrote the book on brooding. If Klaus thinks _my_ moping is bad…I would pay money to see the two of them stuck in a room together.

I hear my front door open and close, and with it the sound of suitcases hitting the ground. Not long after, I'm being summoned to meet whom I have to assume is the infamous Rebekah. I step out of the bathtub, reach for my favorite robe – it was immaculately designed; an antique white silk with delicate, pink roses embroidered into it – I inherited it when my nana passed away. I steal a quick peek at myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. My hair is still up in curlers, I have no makeup on, and yet I can't help but smile at my reflection. There is just something magical about the way I feel when I'm wearing it – like I'm transported back in time to the Golden Age of Hollywood – I feel like a modern day Lauren Bacall, Marilyn Monroe or Veronica Lake. I feel beautiful and uncharacteristically confident. I silently thank my nana for thinking of me. That extra confidence will surely come in handy tonight!

When I reach my living room Klaus and his sister are already in the midst of a heated argument, which is fine. It takes the pressure off me for the moment. Whatever they are arguing about must be more important than meeting silly ol me, because neither one of them even spare a glance in my direction. I can only make out bits and pieces of their conversation. Even though I have impeccable hearing now, theirs is light-years ahead of mine, and I'm not even sure they are speaking English half the time.

_Maybe they've developed their own little language over the years_, I wonder to myself. _Like Pig Latin, only Vamp Latin or Vibberish. _

I can't say any of it really makes all that much sense to me, but this is the gist of what I take from their happy reunion: Rebekah is pissed at Klaus – gee, that seems far-fetched – for making her choose between him and her lover? Then there was something about him staking her back in the 1920s…and taking away someone's memory? That part I'm fuzzy about, because she ought to be _really _dead if that were true. Oh, and then something about a necklace she's missing, which she believes him to have. The rest I can't make out.

I clear my throat, not wanting to appear as though I had been intentionally listening on, even though a small part of me was. They both let out an irritated grunt and turn to face me. Klaus is the first to snap out of their little tiff, and he regretfully asks me to forgive them for their rudeness and poor manners.

"Dearest sister," he eventually addresses the other blonde female in the room while gesturing toward me. "I'd like you to meet our delightful host, Miss Caroline Forbes. She's been kind enough to extend her home to us during our stay in Mystic Falls." He smiles brightly, giving me a curt nod which his sister reciprocates.

_Pmmph!_ I think to myself. _Extend my home? Like I had a choice! Try begrudgingly tolerating their presence. For real, is arrogance something that grows with age? _That would explain why vampires seem to get more obnoxious the older they are. Strictly observation, of course. It's not like I've conducted an experiment or anything.

"Caroline," he finishes, pulling me out of my inner dialogue, "this is my beloved sister, Rebekah."

"It's very nice to meet you…" I say through grated teeth and an equally cheesy smile. My female counterpart clearly couldn't care less about what I had to say. In fact, I'm not even certain she registered I was speaking to her. No, instead of responding to me like a decent person, she simply turns her upper body so that her focus is fully on Klaus.

_What a rude little whore! _I silently chastise her immature attitude with equally immature name calling.

"Tell me brother; have you exhausted all your resources in Chicago?" She asks him plainly, regarding him as if I am not even in the room. I watch her standing there with one hand on her slightly jutted out hip; the other hand free to be used for dramatic effect as she speaks. _I guess the stereotypical meme of a spoiled, mean girl hasn't changed over the centuries, _I can't help but confirm,while holding back a snicker.

"Is there such a shortage of panty-droppers that you've had to travel over 1,000 miles just to get a little piece of ass?"

___**…'Cause it feels like I've been  
>I've been here before<br>You're not my savior  
>But I still don't go, oh…<strong>_

She finishes her rant, and I can see Klaus's eyes glaze over in rage. I have to hand it to her, she is definitely not afraid to say what is on her mind. Don't get me wrong, behaving so brazenly around such a certifiable lunatic – even though you are cut out of the same cloth and probably just as mad – definitely shows character. Girl deserves some serious props for that, but a _piece of ass_? How diluted does she think I am?

"Excuse me?" I spit out, managing to get past Klaus in the process. Instead of letting her incur the wrath of Klaus, I decide to step in. The last thing I want is for Klaus to be defending my honor. I don't need any more reasons to question how I feel about him; his charming good looks and adorable accent are enough to cloud my better judgment as it is.

"I'm sorry," I continue, annoyed with her obvious disapproval of me. "Are you insinuating that _I_ am a panty-dropping piece of ass?"

"Guilty as charged!" She confesses glibly, before finally lifting her gaze off of her perfectly manicured fingernails to look at me. "Are you saying you are not?" She seems truly astonished by the concept.

"Yes," I answer her assertively. "That is exactly what I am saying."

It isn't like anything is going on anyway. I still have a boyfriend – okay, so that idea gets more and more unlikely by the minute – but in the event that we do break up, it sure as hell won't be on account of any infidelity on my part.

So what if her brother gave me an insanely gorgeous and expensive diamond bracelet. That was a birthday present! Plus, he owes me for going along with this asinine plan of his in the first place – which I'm only doing to protect my family and friends – and for using my house as a make-shift headquarters. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. _I should not have to explain myself to this ignorant twit while she is in my home!_

"I find that hard to believe, knowing my brother." She counters, with feigned sympathy, after noticing my aggravation. "He's had over a millennia now to perfect the art of _literally_ charming the pants off of gullible women like yourself. I suspect you never stood a chance."

…_**Feel like something  
>That I've done before<br>I could fake it  
>But I'd still want more, oh…<strong>_

"Okay, that is enough, Rebekah. You have made your point, I am despicable." Klaus interjects before I can respond. He's wearing an expression that I haven't yet seen from him – between the unbearable charisma and fits of fury – if I had to place it, I might say he looked a tad...contrite? _No, I must be seeing things._ I take one more look, but it's too late. His customarily calculated disinterest seems to be fully resurrected on his face. Still, after seeing Rebekah's suspicious appraisal, I can't help but think I wasn't the only one who noticed the foreign emotion.

"Now, why don't we all kiss and make up." Klaus suggests, while pulling the three of us into an awkward embrace. He pays no attention to our equally stunned and disgusted faces. "This is a _very_ important night, ladies...we must all be perfect."

"Okay," I break up our little pow-wow, looking to Klaus. "So what is the plan then?"

"Yes, Nik...please do elaborate on why you felt the need to resurrect me just to come to this Podunk town." Rebekah adds sarcastically.

"I have tracked down Katerina," Klaus begins to explain to his sister. "She..."

"Are you _bloody_ kidding me?" Rebekah interjects furiously, literally stomping her foot so hard that it leaves a dent. "Katerina..._still_? I _cannot_ believe you are still on this! Seriously, brother you must forget about her and this ridiculous quest for vengeance. What could she possibly have on you that is so important? You have become obsessed."

"She has our family." Klaus responds grimly, not a hint of apprehension in his voice. "I will not stop until I have all of my coffins back!" Rebekah looks as if someone just staked her right then and there. Obviously carting around dead people in caskets held more significance to them than I, because I can't begin to imagine why anyone would go through all this trouble for what must amount to a box of bones and dust by now.

And with that little revelation, my doorbell rings. _Saved by the bell._

…

Lyrics are from "Dissolved Girl," by Massive Attack.

A/N: Okay, so next chapter we get to the good stuff; though, this chapter was fun for me to write with Rebekah and all. I'm working on chapter 6 right now, and should have that out in the early part of next week. Let me know what you think…is it going the way you'd hoped?


	6. Slow Like Honey

Disclaimer: Still borrowing…don't own anything.

A/N: Finally at the ball! Yea! Also, just so you know, I plan to include a quick timeline of events before next chapter to clear up what occurred prior to this story – since it is AU. Anyways thanks again for the support and reviews. I'm hoping that as the story starts to take off I'll get some more feedback. I'm working on the next chapter, and your input always helps to speed that process up a bit. Hope you like it!

Where the Lonely Ones Roam – Slow Like Honey

…_**You moved like honey in my dream last night  
>yeah, some old fires were burning<br>You came near to me and you endeared to me,  
>but you couldn't quite discern me<br>Does that scare you? I'll let you run away,  
>but your heart will not oblige you<br>You'll remember me like a melody  
>Yeah, I'll haunt the world inside you,<br>and my big secret **_–_** gonna win you over  
>Slow like honey, heavy with mood...<br>**_

As the four of us move closer to the entrance of the old Lockwood Mansion – Klaus on my arm and Matt on Rebekah's – my nerves start to take over. Despite my superhuman strength, I can feel my knees threaten to give out. I hesitate just slightly with my next step, not wanting to fall and make an absolute mockery of myself. To anyone else, the minor deviation in cadence would have gone unnoticed, but I wasn't walking with just anyone.

"Just breathe, darling." Klaus leans closer and whispers playfully into my ear. I feel his lips turn up in amusement, and I laugh at the paradox – vampires don't need to breathe. "You look incredibly beautiful tonight," he adds just as we reach the doorway, and I can't help but smile back at him. "Red is definitely your color," he whispers seductively, before extending his hand to help me through the entryway.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," I tell him honestly, after fully taking in his appearance for the first time that evening.

Klaus is extremely handsome – there is no denying that – and the crispness of his impeccably tailored tux only makes him more so. I silently reprimand myself, once again, for overlooking his less attractive qualities; for starters, his lack of anger management, ability to compromise and respect for human kind. It's just that sometimes he _can_ be unbelievably sweet, and when he is it's like everything else disappears. Yea, I know what you're thinking… "Caroline, that is the corniest, most cliché justification on the planet."

I'm not going to argue that it isn't, but sadly I can't deny that it's not true. As much as I wish he had no effect on me – especially while I'm in the same vicinity as Matt – he does. He has this ability to make me feel special in a way that no other guy has. It scares the ever living shit out of me, because it means I'm even more naive than I thought. He's like quicksand. The more I fight it, the deeper I get into dangerous territory, wanting to believe that what he says in those moments of kindness are true…wanting to be at the receiving end of those affections. I can't explain the allure of that, I don't even think it would be sensible to try, but there is something different about him.

I look at Matt, he's the prototypical all-American guy and everything I thought I wanted; he's nice, dependable and you could easily fall in love with him. I did. You can't compare the two, though; they are complete opposites. I suppose if I had to compare him to anyone it would be Damon, or maybe even Stefan in certain ways; they are dangerous, mysterious and charming in their own disturbing way. Still, where Damon has always been reckless and impetuous; and Stefan, guarded and volatile; Klaus is calculated and passionate. That passion, even when he tries to mask it with indifference, shows in everything he does – not just one side of him.

Somehow, I think it's the vulnerability in being so passionate that pulls you in. Or maybe it just pulls me in, because I can relate to that; being so invested in something…wanting and expecting perfection in every aspect possible. That type of mentality breeds disappointment, it isolates you from everyone else, and it makes you vulnerable. I've always been that way. I've always been slightly neurotic and desperate for the approval of others, especially the people I love, and I don't imagine that will ever change.

…

Since arriving at the ball, my night and subsequent moods have declined considerably. Not that this is anything I hadn't expected. I will admit, in spite of everything else, I look pretty damn good in my red dress and teal, peacock accessories. Seeing the dumbfounded expression on Matt and Klaus earlier, when Rebekah and I had come down the stairs, was worth the extravagant price alone.

Granted, Rebekah looks equally stunning tonight. Our dresses, coincidentally, are very similar in style, both with plunging necklines and body skimming skirts. Though mine does have a slightly deeper "V" and more structured shoulders, hers has the most fascinating and intricate beading, and it hugs her curves mercilessly before giving way to a simple sheer overlay. It was my idea to pin up her similarly shaded blonde hair into an elegant and era-appropriate 1920s style. I, on the other hand, decided to wear my hair down in loose, cascading waves. My aqua suede pumps sealed the deal though – they have this incredible red, orange and fuchsia embroidery on the back of the heel – they are to die for. In hindsight, I realize that statement is quite sardonic. _Did I make a deal with the devil for a pair of heels and not know it?_

Unfortunately, the warm tidings I felt from my flawless fashion sense were not enough to keep me in good spirits. No, for the past hour I have been forced to put on a brave face despite knowing that nearly everyone I care about is either too disgusted by me, too pre-occupied with something else or more interested in playing Sherlock Holmes than being my boyfriend. Let me translate: Bonnie officially hates me – thanks to my new set of fangs – no surprise there; Elena is, per usual, too busy commiserating with Stefan and Damon; and Matt, well, he is grilling me every chance he gets. Did I mention Katherine is nowhere to be found? Cuz, yea, Katherine is nowhere to be found; and thus, I am out of a perfectly good punching bag. Figures.

Not having Katherine around to take my aggression out on, I do what any classy braud would do, and settle for the less fulfilling tactic of getting drunk. I continue to take down huge gulps of my drink – cherry flavored vodka mixed with diet coke – hoping to dull the nagging desire for blood. I don't care if people talk behind my back about how inappropriate I am. It beats ripping out everyone's jugular, starting with Matt's.

"Slow down, Care. What is going on with you?" I hear his worried, reproving tone next to me, and I give him an exasperated look.

_What?_ _H_e's _not my mom! _

"Nothing." I reply dismissively, groaning when I realize my drink is empty and the flask I brought along is equally dry. I ignore the rest of Matt's impromptu intervention and slip away to find another source to drown my sorrows in.

_Tyler's dad always kept a nice stash of liquor hidden in his study_, I remember. _I'm sure he won't mind._

I make my way across the dance floor and down the darkly lit hallway towards Mr. Lockwood's office, dodging everyone in my path. It doesn't take me long to reach my destination. I slowly crack open the large mahogany door and peek my head in to see if anyone is around. Much to my delight, the room is completely empty. I waste no time and head straight for the familiar granite cabinet. I find the key where it always is – hidden underneath a hazy white stone – and swiftly press it into the matching opening.

I find an already opened bottle of Kettle One – sometimes it pays off to be somewhat tight with the town rebel–and take a swig of the glorious liquid before pouring myself a glass. I take my drink and happily collapse into an oversized leather chair, relishing in the silence and tranquility of being alone for the first time in what seems like forever.

As a vampire, your senses and emotions feel like they are in constant overdrive. For those of us who need a certain level of control and balance in our lives, it can feel like the walls are literally caving in. I don't know that I will ever be completely comfortable with the idea of being at the mercy of all these invading sensations. For one thing, I am _always_ horny! I have all these urges and erotic thoughts, and no one to explore them with. It's torture!

_That must be why I've been so attracted to Klaus_, I reassure myself. _Yes! That is definitely it. Normal Caroline would never entertain such scandalous entanglements. Okay, maybe I would have at some point – I'm not a prude by any stretch of the imagination – but with someone I barely know? No way. Certainly not!_

_**...I'll let you see me, I'll covet your regard  
>I'll invade your demeanor<br>And you'll yield to me like a scent in the breeze,  
>and you'll wonder what it is about me<br>It's my big secret **_–_** keeping you coming  
>Slow like honey, heavy with mood...<strong>_

The faint sound of Rebekah's hushed voice pulls me out of my internal deliberations, and I realize she's talking to someone in the next room over. Without a second thought, I run to the adjoining wall and press my ear up against it to hear better.

"Do not play dumb with me, Nik. I know you are keeping things from me." I hear her accuse harshly. "Tell me…why, when there are dozens of homes in Mystic Falls far more impressive and better equipped for this little mission of yours, do you insist on playing house with that _infant_ of a vampire."

"She is a means to an end, Beka. Nothing more." Klaus defends, his familiar lilt dripping with arrogance; and with it a small part of me – a part I had hoped I could ignore – dies inside. I want to crawl in a hole and cry – _damn you teenage, vampire hormones!_ – but force myself to linger long enough to hear the rest of their conversation.

"You may be able to fool the others, brother, but you have never, and will never, fool me. You fancy her." She states simply, before padding away in the opposite direction, leaving Klaus behind. She stops while turning the doorknob and adds, "just remember where your loyalties stand."

"Always and forever." I hear him recite reflexively, as though the words were engrained.

It takes me a minute to gather my thoughts; and in the end, I still don't know what I believe or how I feel about it. I decide I don't want to think about any of it anymore and vow to put it out of my head for the night.

Before heading back to the party I make sure to top off my drink and pour a little extra into my flask. _You can never be too prepared, right?_

_**...Though dreams can be deceiving,  
>like faces are to hearts<br>They serve for sweet relieving,  
>when fantasy and reality lie too far apart<br>So I stretch myself across, like a bridge,  
>and I pull you to the edge and stand there waiting<br>Trying to attain the end to satisfy the story  
>Shall I release you?<br>Must I release you?  
>As I rise to meet my glory...<strong>_

The first thing I notice when I re-enter the ballroom is stupid Aimee Bradley, off in a remote corner, having a giggle fest with _my_ boyfriend. I imagine ripping off her tiny little head as I'm stalking over to them, and I find the fact that I can literally do just that and get away with it insanely gratifying. _I'm pretty sure that is a prerequisite for becoming a serial killer! _

I push that thought aside when I reach them and glare at the petite brunette. "Seriously, Aimee." I ask rhetorically, giving her an unspoken warning.

"We were just talking." She stammers back, obviously intimidated by me, and I can't help but smile a little inside. _Again with the sociopathic tendencies, really?_

"Oh is that what we call it?" I sneer back, disregarding her pathetic attempt at a response. "I can't leave my boyfriend alone for 5 minutes in this place without skanks like you trying to move in?"

"That's enough!" Matt shouts angrily, before grabbing my arm forcefully and dragging me out onto the terrace.

"Are you kidding me?" He digs into me again, once we are alone. "You have been acting weird all night – avoiding me and not letting me know what is going on – and now you pull this little stunt? I thought you said you were over all this drama?"

"Well, I guess I lied." I explain superficially. "But this isn't like me being jealous over you having feelings for Elena – which you still do, by the way – this is different."

"How so? It looks like the same old insecure Caroline to me."

_Wow. That was a low blow._ "This isn't my fault, Matt. She's been after you ever since we got together. Can't you see that?"

"You know what," he responds disappointedly, taking a step back. "Just forget about it, okay. Just forget all of it," he says and then turns to leave.

"So, what are you like breaking up with me?" I ask him incredulously before he gets too far away.

"Yea." He turns around to face me one last time. "I guess that is what I'm doing."

…

I find myself curled up in a ball, clutching an empty bottle of vodka as I look down on the limp body lying at my feet. I can still taste the blood and feel the sticky wetness on my hands. _What have I done? Not again!_

I hear a scuffle in the distance and quickly try to dispose of the evidence. It's Damon, and he doesn't look particularly amused to find me.

"Blondie," he greets me with his cocky, crooked smile, but stops short when he sees my disheveled appearance. "Something you'd like to tell me?

"Is she…_dead_?" I squeak out, through heavy unnecessary breaths, pointing to the motionless body of Aimee Bradley half-covered in leaves.

"Very." He responds dryly, turning to face me when I break down in forceful sobs. "It's gonna be okay," he gently pats my back. "I'm going to help you."

"Really?" I ask, timidly. This would be unlike the Damon I know.

"Of course. We do have history you know."

"Yea." I roll my eyes, dismissing the unnecessary reminder of our dysfunctional past-relationship. As much as I'd like to ream him til next Tuesday for all the horrible things he'd put me through, right now was not the time. "So, what are you gonna do?"

He looks at me sympathetically, tucking a patch of matted up hair behind my ear. "The only thing I can do…" he tells me gently. "I'm going to kill you."

"What? Wait. No! Please don't do this Damon, I don't want to die!" I plead with him, desperately, knowing full well that if he wanted to kill me, he could and would. It's ironic, really. Less than 24 hours ago I was begging for someone to take me away from all of it, to let me die, and now I'm standing here begging Damon Salvatore – the last person who should be handing out vampire death sentences for humanity's sake. "After everything you put me through – you used me, manipulated me, and fed on me – you owe me!" I switch tactics, getting angry momentarily, but it doesn't seem to make a difference. "Come on, Damon. I can learn how to control my urges, I know I can! You can help me. Please, you have to help me!"

"Okay," he says, and I feel his demeanor start to soften as he moves forward to embrace me. I let out a sigh of relief when he appears to change his mind and relax in his arms, letting the smooth circles he's rubbing into my back ease the tension away.

I am so preoccupied with the tender moment Damon and I were sharing that I barely notice the gust of wind behind me. It isn't until I feel him tense that I know something is wrong; someone else is behind me.

_**...But my big secret  
>Gonna hover over your life<br>Gonna keep you reaching  
>When I'm gone like yesterday<br>When I'm high like heaven  
>When I'm strong like music<br>'Cause I'm slow like honey, **_

_**and heavy with mood...**_

"Move that stake a centimeter forward, and I will personally reach down your throat and pull out your insides." A familiar voice cautions, and I realize, only after hearing the stake fall to the pavement, that I am the target. My eyes focus in on Damon as he carefully backs away from me with his hands raised in surrender.

"You _jackass_!" I scream at him, recognizing his betrayal. All the comforting gestures and kind words, they were part of a perfectly executed façade, a way to distract me long enough to thrust a stake into my heart. I can only assume his plan would have been a success, had Klaus not stepped in at that very moment.

_Great! Now I have a second saving to be grateful for. Ugh!_

"Sorry, Barbie." Damon murmurs, insensitively. "Couldn't risk it…not with Elena."

"Ah, yes…and you must be Damon." Klaus glints at the revelation. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. How's that working out for you?"

"It's complicated." Damon admits, brusquely; his ability to use vague clichés under a veil of implied cynicism buys him an out, for now. Lucky for him, our little party of three is broken up by the arrival of a fuming Rebekah, who is dragging along a frightened Elena. _Or is it Katherine? _Stefan appears right behind them, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees what has unfolded.

"Nik, if you don't rip her to shreds this instant and get me my necklace back, I will personally do the job!" Rebekah is crouched, ready to attack.

"Be patient, sistah." Klaus drawls out, as he gently shoves his sister aside, taking his time to size up the situation. "You will get your precious necklace back very soon, I promise. But right now, I think it's about time that Katerina and me have a little heart-to-heart. What do ya say, love; for old time's sake?"

I notice Stefan and Damon exchange worried glances, as Klaus gestures for "Katerina" to follow him. _Is it Katherine or is it Elena? Damn it! I can never tell. _

Klaus and whoever the heck is following him only get a few feet away from the group when things get really interesting.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Klaus growls loudly at no one in particular. He spins around and doubles back so that he's standing directly in front of the Salvatore brothers. He pulls out some sort of silver dagger from his pocket and pierces it into the ground as he further loses his temper. I hear Rebekah gasp when she sees the offending object, but my attention is forced back onto Klaus who has managed to effortlessly seize both Damon and Stefan by the throat.

Anticipating Elena's reaction – yep, Katherine would have run in the opposite direction, it's definitely Elena – I turn to catch her mid leap. There is no sense in letting her go after Klaus. He would dispose of her in the same way a human would a fly, or maybe even a gnat. Rebekah appears to have similar feelings on the subject. Unfortunately, she decides to go with the less delicate clothes-lining technique, and before I know it Elena is flying in the air and lying flat on the ground. I rush to her side, stifling a chuckle at the scene. _Oh, come on, you know you've thought about doing it too!_

Rebekah leans down and rips her necklace off of Elena's neck. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she remarks snidely before strutting to Klaus's side. I proceed to help her get onto her feet, and hold her back while Klaus continues his tirade. I know she'll blame me if anything happens to Stefan or Damon, but they have a much better chance of surviving than she would. I won't let her take that risk.

"You think you're the first bunch of geniuses to try the old switcheroo on me? He addresses the group, with a menacing glare. "Because, you are not. People have been after me for a thousand years, and I'm always one step ahead." He lets go of Damon and Stefan's throats after assessing their reactions.

"Oh," he smiles in jest. "You two lovebirds had no part in this part of the plan did you?" Once again, Klaus reads through the pretext, and forms the correct assumption. He turns his attention to Elena, who I am still holding on to, and I quickly place myself as protection in front of her. I see the frustration in Klaus's jaw, but he doesn't act on it.

"Sweetheart," he cajoles. "Let me just ask the lovely doppelganger a few questions."

"You can ask her from there." I defend. "She can hear you just fine."

"Very well…" He agrees, though in truth he's only humoring me for the moment. If and when he wants to harm her he will regardless of any intervention on my part. "Elena, I presume?"

"Yes," she replies, from behind me.

"Quite the martyr, are we?" he concludes. "The white-ash dagger was a nice touch, though I doubt that was your idea. Tell me, how did you come to procure such a unique piece?"

"Elijah."

"Ah yes, my backstabbing big brother. How is he doing? Wait, no, don't answer that..." Klaus scrunches up his nose as if he just smelled a pile of manure and shakes his head. "I'm sure it will only depress me. He is such a buzzkill. Did he happen to mention that the dagger is useless against me?"

Elena doesn't respond, which Klaus takes as an answer in itself. "I didn't think so," he states, almost sympathetically, before turning back to Stefan and Damon.

"Wait," Elena exhales loudly, as she peeks around my side to garner Klaus's attention. "If I show you where the coffins are, will you promise not to harm the people I care about?"

...

Lyrics are from "Slow Like Honey," by Fiona Apple.

A/N: Okay, so what did you think…


	7. Lights

Disclaimer: Still borrowing…don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks again to all my readers, and especially the lovely reviewers. Let's get a few more this chapter – I'm close to begging – maybe I'll try bribing first?lol Tell me what ya want…more Klaroline, Daroline, Steroline, or is it more drama, fluff, bickering? You name it! Unless, of course, you say you want more Delena, Stelena, really anything that doesn't begin with a "C" or have an "aroline" at the end of it. Then again, if you are really convincing in your review, I may just have to reconsider. Oh and if you are interested in seeing all the ladies in their ball attire, check this out on Polyvore: its polyvore .com/where_lonely_ones_roam/set?id=43309918

**Timeline of previous events.** Thought this might help with some of the backgroud info that is different than canon. I'll fill in more details when they come up:

1492 - Klaus is successful in breaking the Hybrid curse and kills Katerina; however, Elijah was in love with her and gave her his blood, causing her to come back as a vampire. She and Elijah flee together.

1700s - Klaus tracks down Elijah and Katerina, but she runs instead of helping. Klaus angry over the betrayal and inability to create hybrids, informs him that he's disposed of their family, further igniting their fued.

1864 - Katerina (now Katherine Pierce) comes to Mystic Falls - the events are the same as in the series. She stages the fire in the church to throw Klaus off her trail (making him think she's dead).

1920s - Katherine follows Stefan to Chicago, where she finds him befriending Klaus and Rebekah. She learns of a Chicago Police Department detective who is investigating Klaus/Rebekah and with the information she had gathered from Pearl/Anna, deduces that the man is Mikael. She provides an anonymous tip of their whereabouts, which leads to the raid. During the bar raid, Katherine manages to steal the coffins. Klaus assuming she is dead does not suspect her, and instead suspects Elijah (who still believes that his family is dead). Rebekah wants to stay with Stefan, but Klaus daggers her instead and erases Stefan's memory for protection.

1990s - Klaus tracks down Mikael, and has two powerful witches secure him in the tomb. All he has left to find now are his coffins.

* * *

><p><span>Where the Lonely Ones Roam – Lights<span>

… _**I had a way then, losing it all on my own**_

_**I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown**_

_**And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat**_

_**And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me.**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone…**_

I can feel the wheels turning in Klaus's mind, weighing the pros and cons of Elena's proposition, trying to establish some sort of loophole in the deal before responding. By the look on Damon's face, I think it is safe to say he is unenthusiastic about Elena's boldness (or stupidity, depending on Klaus's decision). Stefan, on the other hand, seems uncharacteristically aloof considering the circumstances and what is on the line. He seems more preoccupied and confused than anything else. He keeps stealing glances every so often between Klaus, Elena and..._Rebekah_? I can't help but notice the peculiar gleam in his eyes when he looks at her; like he's seen her before but can't quite figure out when or where.

And that is when it hits me, seeing the blatant desire buried just under the surface of Rebekah's face when she returns his gaze: Stefan is the lover she chose over Klaus back in the 20s...the one who had his memory taken away! That must be how he ended up with her necklace.

_OMG! Take that Nancy Drew!_ I shriek to myself, as if my speculations were Noble Prize worthy. _Does that mean Stefan unknowingly gave Elena a necklace that once belonged to his ex, who happens to be standing right here in front of him? Wow. Talk about awkward!_

As much as I want to continue connecting the dots and gloating internally, I focus my attention back on to Klaus when I hear him begin to speak. He looks _scary_ calm – the kind where you just know that at any minute he'll drop the match on top of an inconspicuous pile of kerosene-doused hay, or something equally flammable and cartoon-like.

_Seriously, is anyone else worried by how ridiculously composed he seems? _

I can't help but worry. Something just doesn't seem right in the world when Klaus looks that content – save maybe in the aftermath of a particularly satisfying romp in the sack.

_Caroline! _I issue myself a mental slap on the wrist for having such inappropriate thoughts._ What? It's not like it isn't true! _The devil inside me defends.

I think it's pretty much common knowledge that good sex is food for the soul…even the darkest of them, but even I can see that this is just the calm before the storm.

"Being the decent bloke that I am, I will consent to your terms." Klaus explains, pleasantly, but as I predicted the façade soon fades and the demon within comes out. "Though, I must warn you, Elena; I do not adhere to the same _moral _code that my dear brother does. I am a gentleman and a man of my word, but if anything should go wrong, I will not hesitate to destroy anything standing in the way, including this lovely town of yours and everyone in it, if that is what it takes."

"Deal," Elena agrees earnestly, while reaching her dainty hand out to seal the union.

"Not so fast," Klaus shakes his head, chuckling to himself and smiling devilishly. "You have yet to hear my terms."

"Your terms?" Elena gulps at the thought.

"Yes; unless you'd rather take a leap of faith? Though, I wouldn't recommend it."

_Duh Elena! _ I rebuke silently. _Have you never watched an episode of CSI or Criminal Minds? It's never that easy! And you never negotiate with terrorists! _

Okay, so that last part I may be guilty of myself – if you count such technicalities as bringing him here as my guest, accepting his extravagant gift, fawning over his relentless charms and housing him – yea, maybe I'm not the one to judge.

_Damnit, though…why does Elena have to be so, so…Elena? Why can she never just keep her damn mouth shut and hope for the best?_

"Okay," Elena proceeds cautiously, for once, giving me some hope that all is not lost in the world of Elena's never-ending self-martyrdom. "What are your conditions?"

I can see the look of dread plastered all over Damon and Stefan's faces. Knowing Katherine – the baddest bitch on the planet as far as I'm concerned – had been running from this guy for over 500 years; well, it doesn't bode well for Elena, that's for sure.

"My terms are simple. I get my coffins…and a lifetime supply of your blood. You see, the doppelganger's blood is the key to creating successful Hybrids, like me, and I intend on creating an army of them. Of course, Katerina knew this, or at the very least she thought she knew. Why else do you think she led me straight to your doorstep?" He posits the question to Elena, caressing the side of her face ominously, but it's clear she's not the real target of his conjecture. "She set you up, lads!" He boasts ceremoniously, turning to assess the brothers' reaction. "And by the looks of it, she didn't have to try all that hard. She always was a clever little wench that one." He admits begrudgingly, as if recalling his own experience with the original doppelganger.

Klaus shakes himself out of the memory and perks up again, addressing Elena. "Safe to say you did not inherit the quality, dear. Lucky for you, though, Katerina failed to do her research. Despite what she may have told you, I do not wish to kill you. Quite the contrary actually, I need you alive for a _very_ long time if I'm going to amass a proper army."

"So all I have to do is get you the coffins and agree to be your creepy human blood bag?" Elena balks at the concept, and I can't say I blame her. It is a disgusting thought.

Klaus bellows, finding humor in Elena's gloomy interpretation equally petulant behavior. "If that is what you wish to call it? Sure, be my guest. I only ask that you provide your blood when I request it; and in return for your obedience, I guarantee protection not only for the ones you love, but for you as well. Now," he declares, clasping his hands together. "Do we still have a deal?"

"Absolutely not!" Damon growls from behind Klaus, flashing forward to Elena's side. Stefan follows dutifully. _He's such a patsy when it comes to her,_ I think to myself before Damon continues his rant. "That's the lovely thing about leverage. Those who hold the power – which in this case _we _do; you know, on account of having those pesky coffins and all – determine the stakes. So, Elena…yea she is off-limits!"

"That is where you are wrong," Klaus spits angrily, having used his superior speed to get in front of Damon. In a motion so quick that even I can't follow, Klaus thrusts his fist into Damon's chest, grabs hold of his heart and proceeds to squeeze it just short of rupture. The look on Damon's face is one of pure agony... Stefan and Elena's, pure terror. "I don't _have_ to ask anyone for permission to do or take what I want. My terms are non-negotiable. You have until tomorrow at midnight to safely return my family to me. Otherwise, _all_ bets are off. Have I made myself clear?"

"Okay!" Elena screams in fear, seeing Damon contort in pain.

"That's enough." Stefan caves almost at the same time.

With their surrender, Klaus immediately releases his grip on Damon's heart, but I can tell he isn't done. Looking directly into Elena's eyes, he effortlessly whips out a vile from his pocket, pierces her finger with the dagger she'd intended to use on him and collects a small sample of her blood. "A parting gift," Klaus clarifies, cheerfully, before grabbing his sister to leave.

_Holy shit! _I freak out to myself. _ WTF was that? _

I stand there gaping like a fool, unable to move my limbs in shock. My eyes, however – who _clearly_ have a mind of their own, and a self-destructive one at that – seem to unconsciously drift over to Klaus's disappearing frame. Almost as if he can feel the weight of my gaze, he turns his head back in my direction. We lock eyes for the briefest of moments, and just as I am about to turn away he…_blows me a kiss?_

_Are you kidding me? Tell me he did not just pull that cheese ball move! _A number of less friendly hand gestures come to mind as I huff at the inane sign of affection. _He does realize the novelty is monumentally less endearing when it comes from a lunatic who just moments ago threatened to destroy your town… with you in it, right? _

Too bad he is long gone by the time I regain my wits; because otherwise, I would very much like to give him a piece of my mind!

…_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home…**_

By the time I reach my driveway, it is nearly midnight, and I'm beyond exhausted. Stefan, bless his undead soul, was nice enough to help me with the "Aimee Bradley" clean up. I can't thank him enough for sticking around after everything that went down. Honestly, I don't know if I would have been able to stomach doing it myself. Seeing him cover up and haul away the evidence was sobering enough. Seeing the reality of what I had done…it makes me physically ill just thinking about it. But that isn't the worst part; the worst part is trying to accept why I had done it, because there is no good reason.

_I purposely attacked that poor girl over some harmless flirting! What the heck is wrong with me? Who does that?_

I was just so mad! I was mad at her, mad at him, mad at everyone it seemed, but mostly I was mad at myself for letting something so silly get between Matt and me, _again_. The drama. Somehow it always came down to that. If I were being completely honest with myself, I would admit that it wasn't Aimee's fault at all.

Looking back, I can see the writing on the wall so clearly. We were doomed from the beginning. I was too high-strung, too demanding, and he was not willing to budge even the slightest when it came to my obvious insecurities. Sure he said all the right things – I want to be with you, not her; I love you; you're more important than anyone else – but he couldn't see the way he looked at _her_. Elena, that is.

I wanted him to look at me like that; that's all I ever wanted. I could not have cared any less what he was actually saying…he could have said, "you smell like a giant pile of diarrhea." It wouldn't have mattered. I would have ate that shit up – not literally, of course – if just for one millisecond he would have looked at me like everyone and their mom looks at Elena, like _I_ was special_._

I drove myself crazy, waiting for him to look at me like that, and he _never_ did. So tonight, I don't know what happened. He broke up with me…and I just snapped. I didn't mean to kill her, honestly. I just wasn't prepared for my own strength – _yea that excuse is getting old fast_ – and I really wasn't ready for the blood! It had all happened so fast…and it was only a tiny gash on her arm; she would have healed, maybe needed a few stiches, but she would have otherwise made it, had I not been there to pounce on her like a rabid animal. Once I had started, though, there was no turning back.

_I'm a monster! _I wallow to myself, even though I know in my heart that isn't an excuse anymore. _ You have to learn to control it! _My conscience kicks in. I had told Damon I would learn to be better, and I will. _You better get your shit together Forbes! If Stefan can do it, so can you! Hell if Damon can… _Speaking of the devil, he gave me a bunch of blood bags to hold me over. It isn't a lot; only a day or twos worth, but that will have to do. _I'll just have to be a quick study! No big deal. _

The walk up to my front door – heels and blood bags in one hand, cell phone in the other – seems to take an eternity, each step forward only serving to remind me of who will be waiting for me when I get inside.

_I am in no mood to deal with them right now! _ I curse under my breath.

After another moment of hesitation, I sigh in defeat.

_There's no use in avoiding the inevitable_, I remind myself while slipping my key into the front door. As soon as I hear the familiar click, I aggressively throw the door open and flick the lights on. I had expected to find two blonde and equally smug ancient vampires lounging on my sofa, but to my surprise, no one is here. The house is completely silent. _Am I really alone?_

I take a quick look around the house to be sure my guests aren't just holed up somewhere taking a snooze, and still I find nothing. _Where the hell did they go?_

I take another lap, slower this time, and it's then that I notice the small black velvet box waiting for me on the table. The box is similar to the one that held the bracelet from Klaus, and there is a small piece of parchment paper folded up underneath. I immediately reach for the card – my name and the rest of the contents written in impeccable cursive – and start reading.

_**Caroline,**_

_**My selfish cad of a brother requires me to babysit the precious doppelganger in his stead, and I find the thought of spending an entire day with that worthless twit truly horrifying. While not ideal, you have proven to be less intolerable, and for that reason I ask that you join us in our activities tomorrow. After nearly a century of downtime, I am in dire need of new clothing.**_

_**I realize your present arrangement with the sun makes this endeavor quite difficult. Fear not, at Nik's expense I have taken the liberty of acquiring you your very own Lapis Lazuli ring. Along with the protection it provides against the sun, I had my witch specifically incorporate Amazonite to help with your "control" issues. My mother had this same stone fitted into my necklace after I was turned and couldn't exactly turn-off the bloodlust; it helps balance emotions and aligns the heart.**_

_**Please do wear it. We'll pick you up at 9 o'clock sharp. Don't be late! – Bekah**_

I stare dumbfounded at the letter, reading it over for a second and third time, expecting to find some kind of catch…a trick of some sort. A million questions and nonsensical thoughts run through my head all at once:

_Why on earth would the evil blood slut go out of her way for me? Will I really be able to walk in the sun again? Where is Klaus scampering off to that he needs to secure a chaperone for Elena and why? More importantly, what the hell does she mean by "at Klaus's expense?" I'm already far enough in his debt, I'd like to not add to that if at all possible! Shit! 9 o'clock? That's gonna come quick. _

I place the card down on the table and reach for the box. The first thing I notice when I open it up is that it's much nicer than the one's Stefan and Damon wear. It's actually quite beautiful, the deep royal blues of the Lapis Lazuli and blue-green of the Amazonite intertwine gracefully in the shape of a heart.

_I don't know why I would expect anything less? _I berate myself. _Everything that family owns is phenomenal!_

They are almost like an immortal equivalent of the Kennedy's, which is a frightening thought, considering the only thing that seemed to ail the Kennedy's was a penchant for untimely death.

I sit at my kitchen table, contemplating my options and twirling the ring between my fingers. I don't like the whole idea of accepting the ring, and gallivanting around with Elena and Rebekah tomorrow; it makes me really nervous, actually. But, I do desperately want to be able to walk in the sun again. In the end, my curiosity gets the better of me, and I decide to try the ring on.

_What's the harm in that, right? I'm just trying it on. It's not like I'm marrying it, jeez!_

Unfortunately, the second it wraps around my finger I am ashamed to admit that I know it's never coming off. The pure tranquility that flows through me in that moment is incredible. For the first time since becoming a vampire, I feel like I can be myself again. Sure the emotions are there; I don't see those going away any time soon or ever, but they aren't invading my mind, body and soul like a tsunami anymore. I feel like I can finally handle them, like the old Caroline would. It's with that comforting thought that I find myself drifting off into a blissful slumber.

…_**Noises, I play within my head**_

_**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing**_

_**And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept**_

_**In an unlocked place, the only time I feel safe…**_

I wake up the following morning, and the first thing I want to do is run outside and bask in the sunlight. I don't care if Mrs. Anderson from across the street thinks I've gone mad. It'll be worth it. Mind you, there is a small part of me that fears I'll burn alive – assuming the sun protection ring is a hoax designed to lower my defenses – but that is a risk I'll have to take. Besides, homicide by hocus pocus ring does not sound like the modus operandi of someone with Klaus's killing pedigree. Plus, he has saved my life twice now, why would he do that if he wanted me dead? And, Rebekah? Much as there is no question whether she can hold her own in a verbal fight to the death, something tells me she doesn't do a whole lot without consulting Klaus first.

I hear the honk coming from outside – _it's 9 o'clock already?_ – and rush to throw on the pair of jean shorts and pale yellow tee that I have sitting on my dresser. I pick up my toothbrush, brush my teeth and splash some cool water on my face. I throw my "get ready" routine into high gear when I hear another honk. Luckily, I don't need much in the form of makeup anymore – _another point for Team Vamp_ – just a quarter-sized amount of tinted moisturizer, a swipe of mascara and a thin layer of lip gloss. I'm down the stairs, out the door and halfway to the car when I realize I'm standing in the sun.

_I'm actually in the sun and I'm not turning into a burning inferno!_ I squeal internally. I would have likely stood there all day taking in the glorious rays, had I not been interrupted by a very irritated Rebekah.

"You're late." She drawls, impatiently, rolling down the passenger side window, and admiring herself in the mirror as if she doesn't have a care in the world outside of my burdensome tardiness.

"Hey Care," Elena greets me from behind the wheel, as I make my way into the back seat.

It doesn't take more than a few seconds for me to sense the growing tension between the two. Through the rearview mirror I can easily see that Elena's jaw is set tighter than I've ever seen it before, and if I didn't know better I might mistake her eye-rolling for having a seizure. Rebekah, for her part, seems mostly calm, aside from the periodic outbursts regarding Elena's driving skills or lack thereof. I imagine if the last vehicle you'd driven in was a Model T you might find riding in an SUV like the one Elena drives a bit alarming. Though, I'm willing to bet Elena's erratic behavior is directly correlated with the blonde sitting beside her.

"Soooo," I breathe out dramatically, trying to lighten the mood. "Where are we off to first?"

Rebekah is the first respond; and she does so rather nonchalantly, causing Elena to take the next corner sharper than she needs to.

"Heavens," Rebekah huffs indignantly. "Had I known what an incapable driver you were I would have insisted we walk."

"Still can…" Elena offers callously, as she makes another abrupt stop. "No one is stopping you."

"Ah, yes, like no one was stopping Stefan from venturing off with my dear brother last night?"

"That was different." Elena contends harshly, but her subsequent sulking suggests otherwise.

"I suppose it is…" Rebekah tilts her head slightly, mimicking the act of deep thought as she taps a single finger on her lip. "The difference being that Stefan left on his own accord, and I was left with no choice but to keep you out of trouble?" She asks conspiratorially.

"Damon is still around!" Elena argues. "He would never let anything bad happen to me."

"Ha! Leave you with that miscreant?" Rebekah literally flinches at the idea. "That lovesick puppy would have you turned the first chance he got, and then you'd be even more useless than you already are!" She continues to laugh maniacally to herself. Elena looks the other way, doing her best to seem unaffected.

I want so badly to push the issue further, not knowing what would possess perfect-boyfriend Stefan to leave with Klaus, but I can tell that the subject is a touchy one. Not wanting to be the cause of any unnecessary bloodshed, I decide to leave the issue alone for now. I'm sure Elena will give me the scoop once we're alone anyway, or at least I hope she will.

We still haven't spoken since last night's events, and our brief encounter prior to the "showdown" hadn't exactly been my finest hour, or hers for that matter. There had been so much going on just on my end alone – between unveiling my new vampire status, downplaying my arrival with Klaus, avoiding Matt's inquisition and accepting Bonnie's refusal to be anywhere near me – seems like I missed a lot.

_Figures they wouldn't include me in on their little plan, _I sneer to myself.

"Hey, you never said where we are going." I remind them, hoping to change the subject entirely for their benefit and my sanity. We were going shopping, I knew that much.

Rebekah turns her head back and begins to provide the details. "Niklaus arranged for a private showing at some boutique in town...Angelica's?" She explains as though the concept of renting out an entire store is normal. "I do not expect to be wowed by any means. Nothing this raggedy town has to offer will compare to Chicago. I would, however, like to try on a pair of those tight denim slacks I see everyone wearing."

"_Jeans_?" I yelp in amazement. "You've _never_ tried on a pair of jeans? Well, of course you haven't," I correct myself, "you would have looked like a fool back then! But now, oh my gosh, Rebekah…jeans have revolutionized the world! They're incredible, God's gift to women, really…and now there are all these designer jeans with…" I hear Elena's familiar snicker and realize I'm rambling on. "Sorry. I just really like jeans." I say a bit sheepishly.

"You don't say?" Rebekah teases, and in that moment we are able to set aside our differences; yes, right now we are just three girls hanging out, smiling and laughing. Surely that won't last!

...

Lyrics are from "Lights," by Ellie Goulding.

A/N: Ok…what'dya think? Did you like the girl-time? Wondering why Stefan left with Klaus, without force? Where is that skanky bitch Katherine? Loving it…hating it – I accept all feedback.


	8. We Own the Sky

Disclaimer: Still borrowing…don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to all my great reviewers and dedicated readers. My pesky beta - love her :) - keeps challenging me to make this story better, so hopefully you're seeing that as the story goes on. Feedback is beautiful as always!

Where the Lonely Ones Roam – We Own the Sky

…_**Each shade of blue  
>Is kept in our eyes<br>Keep blowing and lighting  
>Because we own the sky…<br>**_

Elena and I sit comfortably, one of us at each end of the boutique's plush velvet settee, attempting to provide moral support to Rebekah as she tries on outfit after outfit. I personally had always wanted to do something like this; you know, have my very own Pretty Woman experience. Admittedly, this isn't _exactly_ the way I had dreamt it up in my head – I'm not the one getting to try on all the fancy outfits after all – but I figure, this is likely the closest I'll get. I should relish it; at the very least enjoy the complimentary champagne that just so happens to be chilling in a bucket beside me. It looks expensive…and exotic. I can only assume, like everything else Klaus manages to get his pampered paws on; it will be equally as delicious.

Not needing further encouragement, I lean over to grab the bottle along with the three crystal flutes accompanying it. As soon as I have everything within my grip, I notice a tag hanging from the bottle with familiar script adorning it. I do my best to ignore it, as I place the bottle between my legs, ready to pop the cork; but my curiosity gets the better of me, and I can't help but look.

Caroline,

For sparing me the agonies of accompanying my dear sister in her shopping frenzy. Drink up! You'll need it, love. – Klaus

"What's it say?" Elena asks curiously, as I yank the tag off and crumple it into my pocket. The last thing I need is for her to jump to conclusions based on a silly note. She wouldn't be able to accept that this is simply how Klaus operates; that it's all just a game to him. All the grand gestures and pet names, they don't mean anything. None of it is real.

_He just likes to see me squirm, that's all._ I groan inwardly. Elena wouldn't understand, so why torture myself trying to explain it to her.

"It's nothing…" I lie, optimistically, a smile plastered on my face. "Just normal champagne bottle stuff."

Luckily, Elena seems to buy it and doesn't ask anything else; judging by the stifled laughter coming from inside the dressing room, I doubt Rebekah does. I just hope she keeps her mouth shut!

…

As amusing as Rebekah is with her constant side commentary – her rant on the inappropriate length of modern dresses and subsequent conclusion that 21st century women are prostitutes, is a personal favorite – I can't help but want some alone time with Elena. I need answers, and the only way I'm going to get them is if a certain someone would disappear for a while.

I'm about ready to burst when Rebekah finally does walk off with one of the saleswomen. Without looking, I can tell they're going over to the area of the store that features their designer jeans. They have a whole wall dedicated to them! With all the different styles and colors they have to offer, it can get overwhelming for even the most advanced of jean wearers, like myself. Seeing as how this is Rebekah's first experience, I don't expect her back anytime soon.

"Okay, what is going on?" I blurt out once she's far enough away, not able to contain myself any longer.

"What do you mean?" Elena replies unemotionally, as if her thoughts are somewhere else entirely.

_Probably on the torrid love affair between her, Stefan and Damon, _I sneer to myself._ Like that isn't old news already! _

"What do I mean?" I repeat, incredulously, watching her pick away at her cuticles. She does that whenever she's nervous. "What _don't _I mean, Elena! Something is up; I know that for sure. Now tell me everything! Why did Stefan – boyfriend of the century – leave with Klaus? Since when are we in league with your evil vampire twin? And do you really know where the coffins are; because let me just say from everything I've seen and heard...Klaus does _not _seem like the bluffing kind of guy! So there you go," I rattle on, annoyed that Elena was clearly trying to leave me out of the loop, _again_. "Go on, have at it!"

"Alright, jeez, Care…" Elena grumbles, taking in my little spiel and sitting up a litter straighter. "It's not like we purposely left you out. You disappeared from the hospital, and then last night you just showed up out of nowhere with Klaus and..."

"So, you _did_ purposely leave me out then." I correct her deliberately to prove my point and find two guilty eyes staring back, pleading with me to understand. "I don't know why you guys keep acting like I went to the salon for a makeover and came back a vampire! It's not like Katherine gave me a choice! And, besides, you and Bonnie are supposed to be my best friends no matter what. You're supposed to be there for me when I need you – and newsflash...I'm pretty sure almost dying then coming back a vampire makes _everyone's_ top ten 'I could really use a friend' moments!"

Elena stares back at me, and I can only assume she's trying to figure out what to say in return. The problem is she can't change what's already been done. She can't turn back the clock to be there for me when I needed her most; and as much as I wish she could, she can't force Bonnie to set aside her witchy beliefs and accept the "abomination" that I've become. There's really nothing she can do. An apology would be nice, but it would have to be genuine, and I'm not sure she is capable of doing that right now. She's still making excuses every chance she gets.

"Whatever," I scoff in frustration, hearing a string of incoherent sounds come from Elena's mouth. It's not the heartfelt reaction I had been hoping for, but I remind myself that it's best to forgive and forget. "Just tell me everything now."

She seems hesitant at first, and I can just picture a miniature sized Damon sitting on her shoulder, warning her not to trust me and cussing her out for even considering it. That self-serving, ungrateful ass has it stuck in his head that I'm a liability, and nothing is going to change that. Then again, Damon would think a mosquito who lands on Elena's arm is out to get her – to suck her blood, how poetically appropriate in this case – talk about pot calling kettle black! Seriously, he's such a hypocritical bastard sometimes.

I continue starring daggers in her direction, arms crossed against my chest in the universal "what the hell are you waiting for" pose. I'm literally seconds away from shouting "today!" when she leans closer, ready to divulge what she knows, or at least what I am to believe she knows. I find it incredibly amusing that she insists on whispering, like that is going to prevent Rebekah from listening on if she wants.

_How long has this girl been hanging around vamps again?_ I have to ask myself, mockingly, before she begins. It's true; her lack of learning curve astounds me at times. It's as if she _did_ just fall off the proverbial turnip truck. And _I'm_ allegedly the one everyone says wouldn't survive a day outside of Mystic Falls? _Pfft!_

"You heard it last night." Elena laments, and I focus back on what she's saying. "Much as I hate to admit it, Klaus was right...Katherine played us. All of us! She came into town and stirred up a bunch of shit. She got in our heads, and then each one of us fell right into her trap. I should have known better."

I feel the regret and resentment radiate off her in waves and quickly reprimand myself for being harsh earlier. I lightly place my hand over hers, trying to offer what comfort I can. "You're a good person, Elena." I remind her, but she doesn't seem so convinced. "Of course you wouldn't think the worst of her."

She dismisses my words with a polite smile, continuing on with what she was saying. "A while back, we figured out why she was running... or rather who she was running from."

"Klaus?" I whisper in confirmation. He was the obvious choice, having seemingly taken over Katherine's role of "Big Bad" overnight.

"Yea, when she found out about the tomb vampires being released she made a deal with my uncle John – who, get this one…turns out, he is my biological dad, but that's a whole other story." She chuckles at my astonished reaction, but ignores it and goes back to explaining what happened that night. "He had this weird vampire incapacitating device. Katherine figured she could kill the tomb vampires off before Klaus found out; since he'd obviously know she was alive too and go after her."

_Good riddance_! I think to myself. If it weren't for that skanky hoe, I wouldn't be in this hellacious situation. I wouldn't be a horrible bloodsucking demon monster right now. I'd just be regular old Caroline; I'd still be dating Matt – okay, maybe not, but still… shit would be a hell of a lot easier around these parts – and I'd be enjoying my final year of high school. We were finally seniors! We should be having the time of our lives. Our biggest worries should be about SATs, getting into the college of our dreams, topping last year's senior pranks and finding a date to _Prom_. Not blood, guts and glory!

"Anyways," Elena pulls me out of my inner turmoil. "I don't know how the crazy thing works exactly. I don't think I want to know; Bonnie was supposed to have rendered the device unworkable."

"Clearly that didn't happen." I conclude, a tinge of bitterness reverberating from within me.

"No." Elena sighs at the reminder. "But that wasn't all. Just before the fireworks went off, Anna came to warn Damon about this plot the tomb vampires had to kill all the founding families."

"What?" I gasp, realizing what that would have meant for all of us. The disaster with the tomb vampires happened to be one of the things Damon had compelled me to forget. Of course, now I can recall every little detail from that horrible night. _Just peachy! _ "Did the mayor know?"

"He must have." Elena shifts uncomfortably at the mention of the now deceased mayor. "He was super fidgety when I saw him at the Grille, then he practically growled at Stefan telling him to take me home immediately. Matt told me he did the same to you guys. I have a feeling the whole council was in on it with John."

"Makes sense," I agree with her. My mom had been acting extremely bizarre that whole week. At the time I had just assumed it was the pressure of securing the town during all the festivities, but if it were council matters worrying her – meaning my dad would have been involved – that would explain why she had been especially secretive around me.

Elena falls back into storyteller mode, "when we couldn't find Jeremy, Damon went back to look. That's when the device went off, and shit hit the fan."

…_**Soft, soft or cruel  
>Can't we change our minds?<br>We kill what we build  
>Because we own the sky…<strong>_

I listen intently as she goes on to tell me what all had happened, how she and Stefan rushed back to save Damon and Anna, but John had already doused the building with kerosene by the time they got there. Apparently, Stefan was still going to try to run in there to save his brother, but Bonnie showed up before he could. That was when I had to stop her.

"_Ugh_," I grunt, spitefully. "Fucking Bonnie and her self-righteous witch bullshit! I can't believe she did that! And now she won't even talk to me, like I had a choice in any of this..." I trail off thinking about how my so-called best friend could no longer stand to be in my presence, but I realize I'm dangerously close to reverting back to my supremely self-absorbed former ways and reign myself in.

"She did what she thought she had to do, Care, what she thought was right." Elena sighs, trying to defend Bonnie like always. I resist rolling my eyes. "I was upset at first. I mean, Stefan could have been killed, Damon almost was, but I know she felt awful about it. After I begged her to help, she did perform a spell to put out the fire long enough for Stefan to grab Damon. It was too late for Anna, though; she had been staked."

Elena stops and takes in a deep breath, trying to recollect her thoughts. "It was all such a mess and, as you know, it only got worse. I'm just really worried about Jeremy. I mean, he's fine physically, and I'm grateful for that, but he's taking it pretty hard. Ever since he found out about Anna, he's fallen right back into his old ways."

"Jeremy is a strong kid." I reassure her. "It'll take time, but he'll come around."

Elena smiles back at me, and I can see the pain in her eyes. Both she and Jeremy had been struggling since their parent's tragic accident. Elena just did a far better job of hiding it. They could really use a break from all the drama. It's too bad Mystic Falls doesn't seem to want to cooperate anymore.

_To think I used to complain about this place being so dull! _

"How are _you_ doing with all this?" I ask, apprehensively. "I know it's gotta be hard on you, even with Jenna around now."

"I'll survive." She says, and I can tell it's more for her benefit than mine. "I just can't lose anyone else. I won't." I notice the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and a slight tremble in her lips, but she fights it. I surge forward, forcing myself onto her tiny frame, pulling her into a tight embrace.

…_**Secrets from the winds  
>Burnt stars crying<br>So many moons here  
>Lost wings floating…<strong>_

"We'll make it through," I promise, whole-heartedly. "We always do. Remember when we went away for our first overnight Girl Scout camp, and I tripped into that ginormous bee hive and got stung like a bazillion times?" I attempt to cheer her up with a trip down memory lane, and it seems to work, at least enough to get a laugh out of her.

"How could I forget," she teases back. "Bonnie and I had to carry you all the way back to the first aid station, and the whole time you wouldn't stop whining about how you were going to miss the stupid mixer they had planned with the Boy Scout troops that night!"

"Hey!" I defend my 10-year old self's honor. "I looked like elephant man for peets sake, what did you expect? And, it wasn't a stupid mixer... I had been looking forward to that all week. It was the only reason I went on that damn trip in the first place! I should have never let you two talk me into it."

"Only you, Caroline," Elena exhales loudly, shaking her head in bemusement. "Only you."

"Well I'm glad I can provide you entertainment, even if it is at my expense," I pretend to be offended. After another moment, I find myself pulling her attention back to present matters. "There's still something I don't get. When did it turn from: Operation Kill Katherine to Operation Kill Klaus?"

I can tell she doesn't want to go on, but I coax it out of her anyways with pleading eyes.

"It's not that we aborted Operation Kill Katherine all together. Trust me, that is still very much in effect," Elena starts to clarify. "It's just that Katherine came to Damon with information about Klaus and convinced him that my life would be in danger unless he did something about it. I still don't know the details, but they came up with some plan behind my back to lure Klaus away from the ball. Bonnie was going to spell him long enough for Damon or Stefan to dagger him. Then they'd give him over to Elijah."

I give her an "are you serious" look, hearing that Klaus's own brother was in on the conspiracy.

"Yea, talk about family drama," Elena jokes, answering my unspoken question.

For some reason I just don't buy it. I knew from what Klaus said last night that there were some issues between him and his older brother, but they were family. Family sticks together, right? I mean, don't get me wrong, the dynamic between Klaus and his sister is far from typical. It practically redefines the definition of destructive relationship. Still, from my brief experiences with them, there was no doubt in my mind that they had genuine affection for each other. I would have to think that deep down he's like that with all his siblings; I would hope, but maybe not. Maybe I'm being too Pollyanna-ish about Klaus's intentions with his family. He did apparently hunt down and dagger all his siblings...I suppose that's a fairly good reason for them to hold a grudge.

"So then what the hell were _you_ doing with the dagger?" I wonder out-loud, switching my thoughts back to last night's events. Something wasn't piecing together right. "Shouldn't it have been with Damon or Stefan?"

"Plans changed," she offers meekly, and I can clearly tell she's trying to side-step the issue. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

"What are you not telling me Elena?" I ask, suspiciously.

"I already told you, we weren't exactly expecting you to show up _with_ Klaus... or as a vampire."

"So this is my fault now?" I snap back, venomously.

"No, Care. It's not like that." She promises, frantically, trying to find a way to spin the situation so that I won't flip a shit on her. "We just had to work around it, that's all..."

"_Me_." I point to myself and correct her once more. "What you mean to say is that you had to work around _me_."

I'm now officially beyond livid. I can't help myself. This passive-aggressive act she keeps pulling – beating around the bush then following it up with an underhanded comment – is driving me insane.

"We were all just so worried." She tries again, more desperate this time. It's still the same old sob story I've heard a million times before, though. "Katherine had warned us that turning someone was part of Klaus's plan, that he was sending a message, and I was next..."

"And you just believed the skanky blood bitch?" I bark out in annoyance, rolling my eyes disgustedly while scooting as far away from her as I possibly can. It's just ridiculous how gullible, reckless and flat out moronic they get when it comes down to Elena's safety. It's like they'd burn down a convent of nuns or sacrifice helpless, innocent babies if it would save her. It's despicable is what it is!

Whether on purpose or not, Rebekah picks that exact moment to stroll back over to us. She's effortlessly carrying at least five gigantic shopping bags on each arm, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Trouble in paradise?" She coos almost excitedly after looking between the two of us.

"What tipped you off?" I counter, sarcastically, getting up to leave without making eye contact with Elena. "Let's just get out of here and go to The Grille. I need French fries or else I'm seriously going to go ballistic!"

…_**It's coming, it's coming now!  
>What's coming? What's coming now...<strong>_

I feel something vibrate at my side, and I realize its Elena's phone. Someone must have sent her a text. I purposely ignore her attempt to check it under the table inconspicuously. It's almost cute, in an extremely pathetic way, how confident she is in her ability to get away with it. Despite the ever increasing desire to lash out at her, my focus remains intact and I carry on with what I had been doing for the past half hour: violently picking at my fries.

"Umm," Elena interrupts, nudging my side rather anxiously. "Can you let me out? I need to run to the ladies room."

I refuse to acknowledge her existence, even in the slightest of ways. She does not deserve my attention. At some point, though – likely after her third and most unbearable of pleas – I realize it would be easier and to my benefit to let her go. I give in and swiftly move out of the booth, letting her slide past me before returning to my seat. My fries are cold now, which only serves to piss me off more than I already am. I shove the basket away from me in aggravation.

"My brother was right, you know." Rebekah states smugly, grabbing my attention while she practically lifts her nose in the air watching Elena walk off to the restrooms at the back of the bar.

I stare back at her, confusion evident on my face. After recognizing I hadn't yet caught on to what she was referring to, Rebekah offers further explanation.

"The doppelganger," she pauses, as though she's waiting for something. "She is dreadfully un-clever…meeting up with Stefan's nuisance of a brother and her witchy friend right now. Bonnie, that is the Bennet witch right?"

"Yea?" I answer, hesitantly, before realizing that Rebekah must be listening in on their conversation.

"They are arguing…" Rebekah relays lamely, as if the quality of conversation playing in her head is beneath her standards. "Damon and Bonnie, that is."

"Well duh!" I screech out, unable to avoid responding. "I could have told you that much, and I'm not even listening. They completely hate each other. Why wouldn't they be arguing? That's like their thing...trust me, the only thing they don't argue about is protecting Elena."

"Well, they seemed quite cordial with one another last night, when the topic of discussion was whether or not you needed to be killed." She looks at me with calculating eyes, and I bury any lingering emotions that may have leaked to the surface. "Though in light of your recent comment, I suppose that makes sense..." She trails off, and my anger boils over.

_She did not just say what I think she said! _ I curse to myself. If I were still human, my heart would be threatening to give out.

"Excuse me?" I spit out, ruthlessly having fully taken in her allegation that my friends had conspired to end my life. "Whatever game you're trying to play with me, pitting me up against the people I care about most, I'm not falling for it! Things aren't exactly sunshine and roses between us right now, I'll give you that; but they're my friends, and I love them. Nothing is going to change that! You of all people should understand that!"

"Suit yourself," she remarks, hastily before turning more serious. "I'd be careful if I were you, though. One of them will undoubtedly try to stab you in the back, _again_; and, smitten as he may be, I fear my brother won't always be there to save you."

"It's funny that you say that," I bite back callously, sensing her patronizing tone. "Seeing as how, last time I checked, that very same brother of yours stabbed _you_ and your entire family in the back!"

"How astute of you to point that out," she replies glibly. "Very foolish, but astute. What you fail to understand, Caroline, is that _we_ are vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Kol mischievous, Elijah moral, Finn cynical, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." She seems to want to drop the issue at that, but I find myself unable to resist meddling a little deeper.

"See, _this_ is what I'm talking about," I exclaim, loudly, quickly working into a frenzy. "One minute you're ready to rip his head off and rightfully so; then the next, it's like you've completely forgotten all the horrible things he's done to you!"

Rebekah's head snaps up, and I can see that she's seething with anger. "You boldly speak as though you know things that you cannot possibly begin to comprehend! Just because you overheard a five minute conversation between my brother and I, does not make you and expert. Nor does it entitle you to make assumptions based on a thousand years of conjecture and _your_ ridiculous human emotions. You know _nothing_ of my family!"

I stare back at her, speechless and terrified. I had no idea she would react this way. I had only been trying to make her see the similarities between her relationship with Klaus and mine with my friends. Before I manage to get anything out she's standing up to leave.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome," she informs me suddenly, her demeanor turning cold and detached. "We're done here."

"Wait..." I try to persuade her otherwise, but she places her hand up to stop me.

"Leave..._now_!" She shouts before turning her head away from me.

I slowly pick up my purse and other belongings, watching Rebekah from the corner of my eye. She seems more hurt than anything else, and I feel a singe of guilt wash over me as I turn to walk away. For a moment I reconsider leaving things like this, but I decide it's better to let her cool off. Before I can change my mind, I casually throw my hair back over my shoulder and slip out the front door.

…

Lyrics are from We Own the Sky, by M83

A/N – Okay, so there you go. Hope you liked it. I know this chapter had a lot of girl time, and no romance. Are you missing Klaus as terribly as I am? I promise I won't torture you too much longer!


	9. Born to Die

Disclaimer: don't own, only borrowing.

A/N: My apologies for the wait in between updates. My beta and I have had a rough past few months, and the story just wasn't flowing. I didn't want to update before I was sure on the direction I was taking – which has shifted to a more AU plot, more focused on Klaroline, yeah – and happy with the product. I got the sense that readers weren't as jazzed up about the story as they had been, and the lack of feedback made me rethink some things. Part of my writer's block was due to watching TVD and becoming increasingly disappointed with what was on the screen in front of me. There were still parts I loved, but… I digress. On with the chapter. It's at least a longer one, so you can't be too mad at me for the wait. Enjoy!

Born to Die

…_**Feet don't fail me now  
>Take me to the finish line<br>Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take  
>But I'm hoping at the gates,<br>They'll tell me that you're mine…**_

"Where ya going, Barbie?" I hear Damon's uncanny, derisive tone calling from behind me. I grunt in annoyance, spinning around on my heels to face him. My eyes narrow in on him guardedly, searching for anything he might be able to use as a stake.

"I've got nothing," he shows me his empty hands, demonstrating innocence and chuckling arrogantly at my concern.

"What do you want?" I ask, lamely. I can think of a million other things I'd rather be doing right now than having an impromptu tête-à-tête with Damon Salvatore.

"You seem tense..." He observes with a smirk, eyebrow cocked in consideration as he studies me. For a brief moment, I think he might try to massage my shoulders, but he doesn't. "Is the dream house not so _dreamy_ when Ken's not around?" he asks in the smuggest of tones.

I want to rip his head off, snarling at him I answer with the first thing that comes to mind. "If you're referring to Klaus you can put a sock in it!"

Unfortunately this only instigates him further and he moves closer. "Don't think I didn't notice him blowing you that kiss before leaving last night," he drawls, pointing a finger in my direction as if he'd just solved the crime of the century. "And you, my dear…blushed." He adds, conspiratorially, and smiles when I react.

"I did no such thing, and you know it!" I deny his accusation, doing my best to sound sincere. Truth is, I had blushed; but it doesn't change anything. "Seriously Damon, don't go there. I'm not in the mood." I exhale tiredly before turning to leave.

He lets me get a few feet away – giving me a false sense of victory – before crashing back into me. "Do you have a death wish?" he growls, all playfulness vanishing as he grips my arm and pulls me back to his side.

_Death wish? _I look him square in the eyes as I repeat the question in my mind for a third time. Seriously, this is the same jackass who literally tried to stake me less than 24 hours ago, and now he's asking me if _I_ have a death wish?_ Unbelievable!_

I shake my head in disbelief, snorting from the absurdity of it all as he stands there with nothing to say. "You're kidding me, right? You do realize how unbelievably idiotic that sounds coming from you. I mean, of all people, my god!" I literally stomp the ground in annoyance.

"Do I need to remind you that Klaus leaves a trail of death and destruction wherever he goes?" he lectures me as though I'm a child, temper flaring up with each giggle that escapes my mouth. I just can't help it. It is beyond absurd to be getting a lesson in morality from a man who not long ago thought it fun to play me like a chew toy.

Without warning, he takes his hand off of my arm and grabs me by the throat, shoving me up against the nearest tree. I can feel the bark digging into my back as he breathes out angrily. Well that got my attention, I suppose. A little dramatic, but none the less, effective.

"What makes you think he won't do the same to you once he's gotten his fill?"

His words hit me like a slap to the face, and I struggle harder against his grip, refusing to give up despite knowing I'm no match for him. "Like you did?" I choke out bitterly, practically spitting in his face.

He loosens his grip slightly, eyeing me up and down. "Is that what this is about?" he wants to know, clearly amused that I would bring up the subject.

_Arrogant ass!_ I scream inwardly, as the shit-eating grin forms on his face.

"Oh get over yourself, Damon!" I squirm out of his trenches, shoving at his chest when I move forward. "There is nothing romantic going on between Klaus and me, and even if there was – which there isn't – you'd be _way_ out-of-line!" I pause for a moment, not wanting to spiral into full-blown theatrics. "As far as I'm concerned you were no better than him up until a few months ago, and two months of good behavior does not a savior make! You've done despicable, unforgivable things, and so has Stefan and…" I trail off, not wanting the say the last part, because it makes it that much more real. "…so have I." I finally manage to say the words, lowering my eyes shamefully at the same time.

I look back up after another moment and see his crystal blue ones staring back at me. He's trying to hide it – admittedly, he's doing a decent job – but I can tell my words affected him. Sure, he's a giant dickwad 99% of the time. I think most everyone in Mystic Falls, save Elena and his own brother on certain occasions, would attest to that. But he does have his moments, sometimes.

As much as Damon tries to act all tough and cool, he'll slip up every once in a while, proving otherwise. Maybe not in my case, personally, but I've seen it. He cares. You don't spend a century and a half pining over someone if you don't care. Trust me. You just don't. He knows it...I know it, Katherine sure as hell knew it, and Elena would have to be deaf and blind not to as well.

"Just don't do anything stupid." He replies sternly, brushing me off before sauntering away. For whatever reason – maybe because I feel like I've cheated death three times now in the last 72 hours, this time sans Klaus – I can't stop the triumphant grin from spreading.

…_**Walking through the city streets  
>Is it by mistake or design<br>I feel so alone on the Friday nights  
>Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine<br>It's like I told you honey…**_

I spend the rest of my afternoon doing mindless tasks, like cleaning the house, watering my mom's plants and fixing a fancy dinner that I no longer need to survive. No matter what I do, nothing seems to get my mind off of what happened earlier. Being all alone doesn't make it any easier.

As much as I hate to admit it, it was sort of nice having Klaus around. Even Rebekah, obnoxious as she was at first, had been pretty entertaining. Having them around made things, I dunno…interesting, like I was living in some weird vampire soap opera.

Thing is, it's not like I'm used to having a house full of people around me. Believe it or not, an empty house is actually the norm for Fort Forbes. So why do I feel so lonely all of a sudden?

I guess usually I'd have cheerleading practice, or the planning of another school function to worry about. Or more recently, I'd be sneaking away to tongue wrestle with Matt – oh how I miss those lips! If all else failed, I'd always had the company of Elena and/or Bonnie to pass the time with. But all of these things seem like distant memories now, a completely different lifetime.

For the first time, in a really long time, I feel truly alone. Truth be told, the only thing keeping me even remotely sane is a constant stream of utter nonsense on MTV. Yes, the knowledge that my existence has yet to spiral into complete oblivion and disgrace keeps me going. Still one can only survive so many episodes of 'Jersey Whore' before their quality of living begins to plummet.

_For real, it can't be healthy that I know how many pickles Snookie can cram into her mouth!_

I decide after watching my 5th episode that it is time to head to bed. It's relatively early for a Saturday night, but I could use to catch up on my beauty rest, and god knows it's better than this!

Just as I'm about to shut off the TV and head upstairs, I hear my phone beep next to me. I grab it from the end table where it's charging and look at the screen expectantly, hoping it's my mom. **'You have 1 new message**,' it reads, but I don't recognize the number.

_Maybe she doesn't have her phone with her?_ I rationalize, eagerly swiping at the screen to unlock it. It's not my mom.

_**Come to the boarding house. We need to have a little chat. – Bekah**_

…_**Lost but now I am found  
>I can see but once I was blind<br>I was so confused as a little child  
>Trying to take what I could get<br>Scared that I couldn't find  
>All the answers honey…<strong>_

I continue gliding across the wet grass, reaching the stone walkway of the Salvatore's boarding house with ease. Admittedly, the change in scenery isn't completely unwelcome – after all, I had been bored out of my mind when I received the invite – but the little blood slut could have at least shown some respect and asked in person. Even if she had been rightfully pissed-off from earlier, a phone call wouldn't have killed her, would it?

_What is it with these ancient vampires, so damn pushy and demanding? _I grumble to myself.

Figures all I get is a cryptic text message telling me to come over for a chat! What does that even mean? Am I really supposed to believe a thousand year old vampire wants to shoot the shit with boring ol' me? Not likely...

For a split second fear takes over, and I wonder if this is all some sort of set-up, a trap.

_Could I be walking into an ambush right now and not even know it?_

My stomach drops at the thought as my mind plays out all the possible scenarios, each one gorier than the last. I can just see it now, getting stabbed in the chest as soon as I cross over the threshold. _Wouldn't that be a fantastic way to go out!_

Fortunately, before my imagination can fully sink into despair, I see Rebekah's golden locks greeting me from the doorway. There's no turning back now.

"You came," she muses, playing with a piece of her hair as she directs me in. I immediately look around, eyes darting from corner to corner uneasily.

She smiles in amusement, after sensing my restlessness. "Damon is out, Stefan, as you already know, is with Nik, and Elena is busy pouting upstairs over an old photograph she found of Stefan, Nik and I," she explains nonchalantly, as I make a mental note to bring up the last subject later. "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here?" She asked with a sly smirk.

I gulp, nervously before responding. "Listen, if this is about what I said this afternoon, I'm sorry. I was upset and took it out on you..." I tell her a bit frantically. Her smile fades, and I worry that I've done more damage than good by reminding her.

"You were quite rude." She confirms, lifting her head up slightly in defiance, only to lower it again to my level, the tiniest of smiles on her face, threatening to ruin her angry facade. "Though I may have been a tad insensitive telling you the truth of your friends' intentions so callously," she adds in good-naturedly.

I take her lighthearted response as an unspoken "apology accepted" and allow myself to relax into the conversation. _Maybe too relaxed _my inner voice states as I start to fill in the uncomfortable silence with my babbling. "Well, I shouldn't have said anything about your family. Really! No matter what, families are _always_ off limits," I tell her knowingly.

Her face scrunches up in confusion, and I feel compelled to elaborate. "Let's just say you learn to live by that philosophy on the playground when your dad leaves your mom for another man." I let out an awkward laugh, realizing what I'd just shared. For her part, she seems to take the news surprisingly well and nods slightly. "And, you were right, I don't know anything about them," I add as we walk further into the house, heading towards the den. "Your family that is… But I'd like to."

She stops and turns to face me once we reach our destination. I can tell she is torn by my statement, and quite honestly I'm a bit stunned myself. Do I really want to know more about her family? The diabolical duo that has laid waste to centuries of unsuspecting, naive individuals just like me I'm sure. No. I shouldn't want to know, but then again, I've never been one to shy away from situations like this. It's sort of my thing. Make-shift counselor, if you will.

By the look in her eyes, it isn't easy for her to just open up to me, someone she barely knows – assuming that is what she's contemplating doing – but I am likely the closest thing she has to a girlfriend. It is a scary thought considering she has lived for over thousand years.

Taking control of the situation, I quickly make my way over to Damon's stash of whiskey and pour two glasses. I grasp the bottle in one hand and move to her side, handing over one of the drinks. We both sit down simultaneously on the couch, and I place the liquor on the table in front of us before angling my body in her direction.

"I have been told I'm a good listener..." I encourage her, lifting up my glass as if toasting the honor. "And, alcohol _always_ helps."

She seems interested in my offer, taking a swig of the amber liquid in her glass casually before speaking a moment later. "We weren't always like this you know, killers…" she says almost reminiscently, as though the mere thought was enough to bring her back to another time and place. I sit patiently, listening on as she talks of her family – how close they once were, with the exception of Klaus and their father, Mikael – and the fateful night her youngest brother was brutally killed. "Everything changed after that," she says.

Despite the vivid picture she's painted for me, I can only imagine the nightmare it must have been to live through – dying by a blade yielded viciously by their own father; only to reawaken terrified, confused and forced to drink the blood of an innocent girl.

A_nd I thought my turning was tragic?_ I mentally admonish myself.

Sadly that was only the beginning. It's what she says next that really tears into me:

"You remind me of her, a little, maybe..." she admits, with what I have to believe is sadness, a hint of apprehension and fear under the surface, but that's all she says on the subject.

Snapping her focus back onto the tale, she continues. "The following morning Nik found my mother dead in her bed, a gaping wound in her chest." My eyes widen in horror as the information registers. "She was still conscious when he found her, just barely though. By the time Nik woke the others it was too late. Mikael, of course, was long gone by then, and the rest of my family scattered soon after. Nik stayed to help me bury her, and Elijah too joined us. From that moment, for centuries after, we had only each other. I swore that day, as did Elijah, that I would never turn my back on Nik…"

Rebekah pauses, almost painfully, and I rethink back to her reveal of Klaus's parentage earlier, how their mother had somewhat abandoned him, using the curse to keep his werewolf side dormant as protection. Something was off. I just can't figure out what. None of that matters now though, looking at the girl sitting next to me. She was clearly fighting some serious inner demons.

"We broke our promise..." she cracks, and I think I'm following her train of thought, Elijah and Katerina, she and Stephan. "We did the one thing we said we never would, and for what?" she questions dejectedly, turning her head away in disgrace.

It takes me a moment to recognize her genuine confusion and shame, but the message is clear. "You did it for love," I answer her in typical Caroline Forbes, fairytale believing, true love conquers all preaching, fashion, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. By her lack of reaction, clearly I am both naive and wrong.

Her loyalties to Klaus, while thorny at best, have never appeared more absolute or misguided than they do now.

"You fell in _love_." I tell her again, this time with slightly more emphasis. "That's nothing to be ashamed of! If anyone should feel guilty it's Klaus. He had no right to make you choose like that!"

I place my hand on her arm, comfortingly, trying my best to be supportive. Regrettably, the following seven words roll off my tongue before I can stop myself.

"Has he really _never_ fallen in love?" I ask, as a strange sense of disappointment takes up residence in my chest.

_Where did that come from? _I quickly shoo the depressing thought aside and pull my head up. At the same time, Rebekah turns toward me, and I take in the new expression she's wearing. She's smiling, but not in a good way. While innocent enough on first glance, there is an air of something incredibly wicked behind her amusement. It raises a chill down my spine.

"You really don't get it do you?" she remarks in disbelief, her expression turning darker. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness...my brother _cannot _afford to be weak," she adds defiantly.

"But…" I start to argue, only to be cut off a second later.

"You wanted to know why I asked you here?" she looks at me for validation, and I reluctantly nod. "Well this is why…I love my brother, and I love my family. Nik's fascination with you, however short-lived it may be, poses a threat. Last night, he chose to put _my_ family in danger to save _your_ life. Do you see the problem?"

I have no words as the fear washes over me. Instead, I close my eyes, half-expecting her to do the honor of killing me right then and there. Slowly her pent up anger begins to fade, and I find the courage to re-open one eye. She's smirking at me.

"Killing you would only make matters worse," she sighs, as if reading my mind. "Besides the impediment your presence has on my brother's decision-making skills aside, I find you mostly harmless and genuinely likeable."

"Um…" I gulp, taken aback by her blunt honesty; that is one thing both she and Klaus share. "I'm not sure if I should be offended, flattered or just plain scared." I laugh nervously. "But either way, I don't think it's as dire as you're making it out to be. I heard him myself, _'I'm just a means to an end.'_" I say trying my best imitation of her brother.

"Pfft," she practically blows me away with the force of her breath. "Don't be ridiculous. What _means_? What _purpose,_ would you serve in my brother's plans if not of the personal variety? You are an infant by our standards, with no other magical skills that I am aware of. Honestly," she shakes her head in disbelief, "if I thought for even one second that my brother had become delusional enough to consider you an asset, I would be forced to take far more drastic measures. No. He saved your life on his own accord, because he wanted to. Exactly why he felt compelled to do so, I may never know, but I can say this with absolute certainty, under no circumstances were his intentions strategic."

"Okay," I exhale dramatically, not knowing what else to say. How awkward. What else do you say to that? On one hand she basically implied...no, scratch that, she declared me useless; and on the other hand, if I'm not mistaken, she suggested that Klaus has feelings for me, _real_ feelings. .

Lucky, or unlucky, for me – I'm still not convinced I'll make it out of here alive at this point – there is a faint creaking noise coming from the foyer. Rebekah immediately moves in the direction of the sound, leaving me no time to ponder my fate. Out of instinct, I follow her, stopping short when I see that the unannounced visitor is Bonnie.

Right as I make it around the corner into the room, Elena comes bounding down the stairs in a panic. "Don't hurt her!" she cries from halfway down the staircase. Without hesitation Rebekah pins Bonnie against the wall, and Elena pleads again. "Please, she's only here to see me."

Rebekah tilts her head, the corner of her mouth turning up in a devilish grin as she watches Elena try to catch her breath. "And I should care, why?" she asks boldly. "My orders were to keep _you_ safe. Perhaps I see the witch as a hazard to your health? After all, she was involved in an attempt to literally stab her best-friend in the back," she gestures toward me casually. "Was she not?"

I look toward Bonnie first and then Elena, expecting one of them to deny the accusation. To my disappointment, neither says anything. That pretty much says it all. At least it should. I feel my stomach curl at the realization, and my heart breaks into what seems like a million pieces. I can't remember the last time I've felt so alone, so betrayed. The feeling I had earlier was nothing compared to this.

"How could you?" I struggle to control my temper, holding back a wave of burning tears in the process.

I manage to keep it together just long enough to grab the bottle of whiskey from the other room and run out the door. I take one last painful glance in their direction before sprinting off. As soon as I am out of earshot, I collapse to my knees and take out my anger on the ground beneath me. I chug the remaining liquid in one desperate gulp – about half a bottle's worth – before chucking it violently against a nearby tree.

…_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough<br>I don't know why  
>Keep making me laugh<br>Let's go get high  
>The road is long, we carry on<br>Try to have fun in the meantime…**_

Before I can think better of it I find myself walking – stumbling rather – into the Grille. Nothing seems out of the ordinary; quite the opposite really. By all accounts, it seems like a typical Saturday night, filled with the regular patrons. There are teenagers and college kids by the pool tables, older couples sitting by the fireplace, and the crowd with whom I will soon be joining: the bitter, depressed, drunks leaning up against the bar.

I take a step forward, moving about the room in a way that is painfully slow compared to the manic tracks I had been making in the forest. Reenacting that wouldn't exactly be the best way _not_ to draw attention to myself though would it?

I only make it a few paces before I see him standing in the corner taking a couple's order. Even through hazy, drunken eyes, finding Matt in a crowd is like finding a glowing light in the dark. It's just entirely too easy and ironically cruel. I head straight to the bar, purposely picking up my speed, so that we won't make eye contact.

Before I have the chance to get situated in my seat and order, the bartender is greeting me with a drink – exactly how I would have asked for it, right down to the three maraschino cherries.

"I didn't order this." I eye her suspiciously, and she smiles back at me like a teenager at a Joe Jonas concert.

"Compliments of the gentleman over there," she explains dutifully, pointing behind me.

Despite my better judgment, I make the mistake of following her finger. Sure enough, the "gentleman" in question is none other than Klaus, and he is predictably awaiting my reaction with an obnoxious (oh so sexy) smirk on his face.

_I cannot deal with this right now! _I huff out in frustration, rolling my eyes and sliding back to my original position facing the bar.

Naturally, my first instinct is to refuse the drink and ignore him. _ He'll give up sooner or later, right?_ I tell myself. _Just wait out the storm. _

I do this pretty well…for a while; each time I turn down a drink I'm filled with a sick and twisted sense of pride. Unfortunately, it becomes quite clear that with Klaus there's no such thing as waiting out the storm! Nope, he is the storm. Instead of giving up like any normal guy would, he insists on sending that poor waitress back with more and more drinks, all of which I am forced to decline on principle.

By the third or fourth attempt, I've learned the girl's life story, and it isn't a particularly charmed one at that. Her name is Tabitha (Tabby for short, or as the mean kids used to call her…Tubby). She's from Pensacola, Florida, is a single mother with a five year old son, and most importantly, compelled beyond recognition. She won't remember a damn thing tomorrow. I suppose that is for the best, considering.

I end up caving on the fifth or seventh attempt; I can't even keep up anymore! As a courtesy, I hold up the glass in his direction and smile before taking the first sip.

_Oh shit!_ I curse inwardly, almost dropping the glass as I attempt to make eye-contact with Klaus and instead find Matt's beady little eyes staring back. _Well, I think it is safe to say Matt knows I'm here._ At least that's one charade I no longer have to worry about.

Judging by the daggers he's currently sending my way, he isn't too keen on me being here. I have to wonder whether this new-found anger is due to my interacting with the town's most recent psychopath (and I say recent because, let's face it, Klaus isn't the first, and he likely won't be the last) or our untimely breakup. I'd like to think it's the latter, but that might be pushing it. I'll settle for a little bit of both.

_There._ I reassure myself once Klaus gives me the nod-smirk thing that only he can pull off. Now that he sees that I've accepted it, he can go back to doing whatever it is he was doing in the first place…before he started bothering me.

_But you like it._ There goes the little annoying voice again. _I did it to spare Tabitha's legs!_ I argue back.

The solid conviction in my rebuttal soothes me for the moment, but I know it isn't the whole truth. Deep down, there was always a small part of me that wanted to take the drink. Hell, there's still an eensie-weensie part of me that wants to walk right on over there, push him up against the wall and have him take me right here in front of everybody. It's the part of me that is completely reckless and will probably get me really dead one of these days. That's why I don't listen to that part of me, and instead focus on spinning the coaster in front of me.

My peace, if that's what you want to call it, is short-lived. Before I've even finished the drink in my hand good ol' Tab is back at my side grinning like a buffoon. This time she feels the need to impress up me, "how lucky I am to have caught the eye of such a charming and handsome man." I nearly spit out my drink at that one. Lucky, indeed. If only she knew, really knew what he was capable of.

…_**Come on take a walk on the wild side  
>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<br>You like your girls insane  
>Choose your last words,<br>This is the last time  
>Cause you and I<br>We were born to die…**_

After swallowing the last bit of my drink, I move toward the exit, wishing to avoid Matt at all cost. This leaves me with the only other viable path, one which happens to lead me, by design of course, straight into Klaus.

As I get closer to him, I feel my body slowing down. If I didn't know any better, I might wonder if I'd involuntarily shifted into some sort of freaky Klaus-autopilot. Maybe I am? It would explain the compulsion I feel to stop in front of him, to look into his beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

When I do, it's like my entire core is taken over by this strange, almost transcendent sensation. As if, in that moment, I have the power to reach through centuries of carefully constructed walls and into his soul. It's more than bizarre, but also completely intoxicating in a destructive way.

The first thing I notice is the pain. It is excruciating, almost otherworldly, and as I hold his gaze I can sense it with every fiber of my being. It consumes me in an instant. My heart suddenly feels too heavy, and all I want to do is look away, anything to make the burning stop.

Despite the obvious contradiction, it feels like he's trying to lure me in and warn me to stay away at the same time. He's conflicted.

The rational side of me tells me to shut him out, run for the hills and never look back, but I can't. Klaus is immortal, yes, possibly indestructible, and let's not forget, a self-proclaimed monster. He's dangerous, deadly even, and has a temper only Christian Bale on a serious bender could rival. All of this I know, and yet here I am unable to tear my eyes away from him long enough to break the connection. For whatever reason, just knowing he has some semblance of a soul left, however damaged it is, gives me hope.

I realize now that I too am conflicted; and furthermore, as a new and even more terrifying revelation takes shape in my mind – the one where I'm comforted by the idea of Klaus being redeemable – then I realize that I am an idiot.

"Ah, so you finally decided to join us, love? He croons, waving his glass in the air ceremoniously to grab my attention. Just like that, the pain is gone, his whole demeanor changes, and he's smiling, actually smiling, as though there isn't a care in the world. "Shall I get you another?"

_Great_! I mumble to myself. _Hyde is back (or maybe it's Jekyll, I dunno)._ _Does it matter?_

"I'd rather die of thirst." I bite back defiantly, declining his offer and pivoting on my heels to leave. Much to my own surprise, I manage to stay fairly unaffected, even though his inappropriately adorable and charming dimples threaten to unravel the thin veil of composure that's left.

_I have got to get out of here! _

As I strut away I can feel his attention shift back to the man standing next to him. He's still watching me, probably miffed that I turned him down – it wouldn't be the first time, not even tonight – but he's isn't angry like I'd suspected he would be. He seems, if anything, pleased.

"Isn't she stunning, brother." I hear him sigh, before letting a small chuckle escape.

_Brother?_ My body tenses as I get further away. He must have gotten his coffins back. _Why is he still here then?_

It takes all my strength not to turn around and double back. But I know that would defeat the whole purpose of standing my ground. I continue walking to the door, keeping one ear tuned in on their conversation.

"She's definitely something," his brother seems to pacify him by agreeing. "I bet she's a tasty little thing. Reminds me of the good ol' days with Charl—" Before he can finish what he's saying, Klaus's temper flairs and while I can't make out the words exactly, I have a feeling they aren't pleasant.

…

A/N: A few things…there is a method to my madness, I just conveniently can't divulge everything just yet. So, if you're a little confused, that's a good thing. If things seem a bit off, remember that Caroline only knows so much right now and some of what she does know might not be true. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more C/K in the next one and from now on. I'd love to hear your thoughts on where the story's going. Any guesses as to what's really going on?


End file.
